


Road Trip

by Pantherlily



Series: Morgan/Reid Series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three in a series about Morgan & Reid. I suggest reading the first two to get a clear understanding of this story. 'The Precipice' & 'Road To Recovery' are the other stories, if interested. Morgan/Reid centric. No pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing."- Helen Keller_

Derek Morgan was in charge of getting everything together for the upcoming trip. He had made a mental check list: _Non perishable food – check, water and other beverages – check, baggage – check, deck of cards – check, puzzles for Reid – check, Reid's medication – check, atlas – check, cash and credit – check, cooler – check, camera – check, full tank of gas – check, and of course printed out directions from the Internet – check._ He didn't feel like he was missing anything. He was waiting outside of Spencer Reid's hospital room, while the young man changed into street clothes with the help of a nurse. Finally the nurse came out, indicating Reid was ready. He walked inside. "Ready to go Kid?"

"I guess. Are you sure you want to do this? You'll be the one doing all the driving."

"I'll be fine. How the hell else are you supposed to get home?" He walked behind the wheel chair Reid was seated in and began to push.

"I could take a bus."

Morgan snorted in response. "How's your arm?"

"Sore after fighting with my shirt, but it'll be fine. I'm more concerned that I have to cut every pair of my pants if I want to wear them with this cast all the way up to my knee. Doctor says by the time we get back home I'll be able to have my cast removed by my local physician. I've only been in this chair for two minutes and I'm already tired of it."

Morgan brought the wheelchair to a stop when they got to their SUV. "I couldn't find a car rental place that had one of those fancy vans that has wheel chair lift. So, you'll have to get out of the chair to get inside the vehicle. Do you want help getting in, or do you think you can manage on your own?" He asked as he opened the passenger's side door.

"I think I can do it." He got up slowly, balancing on one leg and using his good hand to help support himself. That was the easy part, now he had to slide himself in with a leg that wouldn't bend and an arm he wasn't supposed to jostle too much. It took a few minutes but eventually he got in.

It worried Morgan watching Reid struggle, with a once simple task. But he didn't offer to help again because he realized that it was just something the Kid needed to do himself without feeling like a total invalid. He closed the door once Reid was in and he folded up the wheel chair and put it in the back. He got in the driver's side and started up the engine. "Okay man, I have everything you could possibly want between us so your left arm can reach everything. It's all in the bag. I printed out directions from the Internet. I thought since you've never been on a road trip, you'd like to be the navigator. Anything you see along the way you want to stop at let me know."

Reid opted to look at the atlas over the instructions off the Internet. He traced an imaginary path with his fingers over different paths, scanning for the best route. "Okay, I've got it. There is a town near Alaska's border with Canada. Looks like it'll be about a 4-5 hour drive. It's called Alcan. You can get there via the Alaskan Highway."

"You do realize, that's exactly the way Internet said…right?"

"What happened to me being the navigator?"

Morgan gave a mock salute. "Aye-aye Captain."

"Did you know in an episode of Star Trek Captain Kirk-"

"You have got to be kidding me Kid. We've only been on the road two minutes, and already your geeking out on me?"

"Actually," Reid checked his watch, "we have been on the road for three minutes and thirty-six, thirty-seven, well you get the point…"

"I got you a bunch of random puzzle books to do."

"What you mean is, you got me a bunch of puzzle books to work on so I wouldn't annoy you."

Morgan smiled. "Your words Kid, not mine."

"Hey, can you pull over at the next gas station? I need to use the restroom."

"Didn't you go before we left?"

"I didn't have to go at the time."

"You aren't going to do this the whole trip are you?"

"Do what?"

"Need to pee every five seconds."

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. If a person went pee every five seconds they'd become severely dehydrated and pass out."

Morgan sighed internally. _This is going to be a long a trip_ , he thought ruefully. He pulled over on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopped?"

"You said you needed to go and I have no idea when the next place to stop will be."

"You want me to pee outside? Do you know how unsanitary that it is?"

"No, but I bet you'll tell me."

Reid gave him a 'whatever' look. "Even if I was okay with peeing on a tree, which I'm not for the record, you are forgetting one thing. I can't get around without a wheel chair. So, unless you plan on going with me, I think we'd better find a public restroom."

"Kid, I know we've become close through all this shit but we aren't _that_ close." Morgan began driving once more. He spotted a sign indicating a rest stop up ahead, "You're in luck, rest area two miles ahead." He pulled into the secluded place, the building looked run down. Like maintenance or a cleaning crew hadn't visited this place in years. "Yeah, this place looks way more sanitary than the outdoors," He remarked wryly.

"Maybe the inside is nice," Reid said hopefully.

"Don't hold your breath." Morgan got out of the SUV, got the wheelchair and opened the door for Reid. He waited patiently for him to get situated and then pushed him to the restroom. It turned out the inside was more disgusting than outside.

Reid made a mortified noise. "This is fine."

Morgan waited awhile. "You fall in Kid?"

"I'm fine…just trying to figure out the best way to do this."

"Need help with anything?"

"No!"

"Okay…" He waited awhile longer and finally the door opened.

"I don't mean to complain but have I mentioned how much I _hate_ being in this thing?"

Morgan knelt down in front of Reid, so they were eye level. "Hey. Keep your chin up. Think of all the cool things we are going to do and see. The wheelchair is just a temporary setback. Don't let it bring you down, man. Think of it as a new challenge to overcome, or a puzzle to solve. The Reid I know, would never let a puzzle best him."

Reid nodded at his words but remained quiet.

"Everything will work out, you'll see." He patted Reid's good leg. He stood up and pushed him back to the car. Silence settled over both of them as Morgan began driving again. He decided to let Reid work out whatever was bothering him and said no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Being incapable of doing pretty much anything, was really starting to get to Reid. It was worse than when he had been on crutches. He'd even lied to Hotch about being cleared to fly, just so he could be in the field. But now, he had to rely on Morgan for most everything. He was grateful for the help but it didn't change the fact that he felt useless.

The car slamming to a halt jarred his train of thought. Reid's attention went from the passenger's window to the windshield. Outside was a moose, just standing in the middle of the road staring back at them. All the trivia and facts about moose that he knew came to mind. "Did you know that moose is the same singular as it is plural?"

"Actually, yes I did. Why the hell is it just standing there?"

"Well, it is in its natural habitat. If animals were capable of cognitive thought it'd probably wondering what we are doing in its home."

"Reid, we're on a highway. His habitat is that way." Morgan pointed out the window.

"How can you tell it's a male moose from here?"

"What? Oh, I can't. Just guessing by how stubborn its being."

"You can't tell something's gender based on how it acts."

"Kid, what do we do for a living?"

"Profile killers."

"Which is basically us guessing at who people are based on their actions and the victims they choose."

"Well yeah, but you can't compare catching unsubs to a moose standing in the middle of the road."

"So you're saying it's like comparing apples and oranges?"

"You know, I've never understood that simile. Apples and oranges can in fact be compared. They're both fruits, they both have seeds, both are edible, both have an outer layer-" Reid was interrupted when Morgan honked the horn at the moose. "You know, as long as traffic isn't coming you can always just back up and go around it."

"The moose is in my way. It should move, I shouldn't have to go around it."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you are in its way?"

Morgan sighed and took Reid's advice, and went around the moose.

"See how easy that was?"

"That wasn't the point, Reid. It's the principle of the matter."

"And what principle would that be?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You can't think of one, can you?"

Morgan mumbled something.

Reid smiled victoriously. "That's what I thought. Logic one, Morgan zero."

"Don't you have a puzzle to work on?"

"Well, I haven't even started one…so no…"

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Don't be silly, I don't know everything."

Morgan must have decided not to comment because he pointed to a sign that indicated that it was the last gas station until Alcan. He pulled up to a pump when they reached it. "Okay, last stop until we get to our destination. If you need to use the restroom, the time is now. Otherwise you are S-O-L."

"I'm good, but if we don't have a spare gas can you should get one while we are here and fill it up to. Just in case we run out somewhere down the line."

Morgan nodded.  "Want anything from inside?"

Reid peered into the bag and quickly took stock of the inventory. "No need, plenty of snacks until we can get real food at Alcan."

The door opened and closed, as Morgan got out to fill up the vehicle.

While waiting, Reid flipped through the different puzzle books. He settled for "World's Hardest Sudoku." He looked around for a pen or pencil and frowned when he couldn't find one.

With a Snickers in hand, Morgan got back in SUV and they were off again.

"So, you got me puzzle books but nothing to write with?"

"Uh…I figured it'd be more of a challenge if you did the puzzles in your head."

"Sounds to me like you forgot."

"Well, if you aren't up to the challenge then you can probably get a pen from the hotel when we get there."

"It's not that, I already did the first one while looking for something to write with. It looks incomplete when I look at it now. I _need_ to fill it in before I move on to the next one."

"Reid, I never thought I'd say this but you are weirder than thought."

"Weird? How am I weird?"

"Trust me, you just are."

Reid frowned but decided not to comment. So, he closed the puzzle book and flipped on the radio. Static, click, static, some guy screaming into a microphone, click, more static, click, classical.

"Oh hell no. You know the rules Kid, person driving is in charge of the radio. I am not listening to boring music while driving from one end of the country to the next."

"Well, it's either that or static or some song you have no idea what the guy is saying because the artist is screaming rather than singing."

"What about AM?"

"Of course! I should have thought of that. Did you know that AM stations will come in better out here because of the frequency of the waves versus the FM waves? You see, the AM waves are a lower frequency than the FM waves, thus they get better distance and follow the curve of the Earth. The only problem with AM waves is that they are affected by weather easily." Reid explained as he hit buttons. Talk radio, more talk radio, some religious fanatic, static, sports, another talk radio show, more sports, static, oldies. "While, I prefer Bach over the Beatles…I think we can both agree on this station?"

Morgan groaned at the explanation given to him. "It's better than what you wanted to listen to before."

Reid picked back up on his rant about AM/FM radios. "Did you know when radios first came out, everything was on AM? It made the radios easier to mass produce."

"Kid, the Beach Boys are on. Shhh."

"You don't want to hear the differences between AM and FM?" Reid asked. He was confused because he found the whole thing fascinating.

"No. I'm good."

Reid leaned his head against the window. He was getting tired. While he hadn't done a lot of physical activity, he had exerted more energy today than the entire time he had been at the hospital and it'd worn him out. Also, he was on some strong medication that made him sleepy. His eyes closed and he drifted into a blissful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

A quick glance to his right and Morgan confirmed that Reid was sleeping. _Thank God, I don't think I could have kept my sanity if he kept going on._ He clicked off the radio, opting to drive in silence.

It was only a couple hours until they would stop for the evening and they got there without a hitch. Since Reid was still sleeping, he checked them into the first hotel he drove by. It wasn't The Holiday Inn but there weren't a lot of lodgings to select from. The place seemed nice enough and clean. While Reid continued his nap, Morgan unloaded the vehicle and unpacked.

"Hey Kid." Morgan shook Reid oh so gently, not wanting to irritate the fragile right arm.

"Mmmm?" Reid stirred briefly but didn't wake up.

"Man, I am not carrying your ass to the hotel room." He kept his tone mild, and gave another light shake.

"Tired..." Came a mumbled response, as Reid still refused to open his eyes.

Morgan sighed and pushed the passenger's side door open all the way. He moved the wheelchair out of the way and with great care he picked up the lanky Doctor Reid. He set him down delicately into the wheelchair, kicked the door closed with his foot and carted his parcel indoors.

Leaving the quiescent Reid in the wheelchair, Morgan took the opportunity to take a look at the medication the younger man was taking. Of all of the meds, Vicodin worried him the most. While Reid had never talked to anyone on the team about his drug abuse, they all had known. It just was never talked about by anyone, period. Hopefully, this time around Spencer wouldn't fall victim to it. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the Kid, just in case.

Morgan's cell went off and he answered it quickly, so as not to disturb Reid. "Hey Princess, what's up?" He stepped outside to take the call.

"I miss our conversations. Relaying information to Hotch and Rossi just isn't the same, neither one will play along with me."

"Oh Baby Girl, I miss you too. "

"How's Reid?"

"He's doing well, I think. But that Kid is going to drive me bananas by the time I get back home. I already know waaay more than I ever wanted to about AM and FM radio frequencies."

Garcia laughed on the other end.

"You think that's funny, huh? Well, next time _you_ can take him on a road trip."

"Sounds tempting but I'll pass. Crap, Hotch is calling so I have to go. You two boys behave now."

Morgan shook his head with a grin as the call terminated. A diner across the street was calling his name, he hadn't eaten a real meal since breakfast. He checked in on Reid and decided to let him sleep. He sat down and ordered a burger and fries. While waiting, he couldn't help but profile those around him.

_Two highschoolers in the corner booth, who probably thought they were in love. Or at the very least enjoyed making out._

_Business guy sitting alone. Lack of a wedding ring and based on the sour look on his face, he'll probably be going out for drink or two before heading home to a crappy one bedroom apartment._

_Waitress looked tired and stressed. Probably has a kid or two. Recently divorced, tan line from ring on her ring finger._

The bell ringing on the door brought his attention to the man who just entered. Morgan's eyes furrowed in concern. _This guy's body language is all over the place. He's wringing his hands like he's nervous, his rapidly tapping foot indicates irritation, but the look he's giving the waitress is one of desperation. Ex-husband, maybe? Either way, this guy was looking to start something._

When the man turned away from Morgan, he noticed the outlining of a gun under the shirt. _You have got to be kidding me, even when I'm not working…I'm working…_ He got up normally so as not to attract attention to himself. He unclipped his gun holstered under his jacket just in case and then approached the man with caution.

A family of four came in and halted his approach. They sat down right where the erratic man was standing. _Not good_. The man turned and locked the door to the diner. _Definitely not good._ Morgan didn't want to corner the man, because the guy could panic and people could get hurt.

The man turned back around, his hand behind his back. _No, no, no!_ Morgan took a few quick steps and grabbed the hand holding the gun and he shoved the man into the door. The gun went off in the struggle. People screamed. Plates crashed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A bang reached Reid while he slept. He awoke groggily, and became aware that the noise that had disrupted his nap was a gunshot. The realization sent him into action without thinking and he tumbled out of the wheelchair when he tried to stand up too quickly. He grimaced from the pain that shot up and down his right arm. _At least I didn't dislocate it again._ He took a shuddering breath and sat up slowly. Wait…where was he? When had they gotten to a hotel? Why hadn't Morgan woke him up? Speaking of, where was Morgan?

"Morgan?" No answer. He tried again more frantically, "Derek!" Still no answer. _Breathe and think Spencer, panicking won't do any good._ Reid grabbed onto the table in the hotel room and used it as support to lift him to a standing position. He hopped over to the wheelchair and eased himself back into it. With his good arm, he pulled his cell from his pocket and hit a button on speed dial. _Damn it Morgan, pick up!_ The phone on the other end rang several times and then went to voicemail. _Ugh, Derek Morgan if you got shot again…_ He shook his head, as if that would rid his train of thought.

Truth be told, he had no way of knowing if the gunshot and Morgan missing had anything to do with each other. However, it seemed a viable conclusion. Despite the pain that rippled through his already throbbing right shoulder, he maneuvered the wheelchair to the door. With his good hand, he opened it and cursed when the door jerked back into the wheelchair and vibrated his whole body.

Reid navigate backward and nudged the door open further with the wheelchair. He finally got outside, and saw cop cars squealing to stop at a building across the street. More sirens were still rushing to the scene. The police that were there had already surrounded the diner and had their guns out while they surveyed the situation.

"FBI coming out! Don't shoot! I'm coming out with the suspect!" Morgan's familiar voice rang out.

It was hard for Reid to see over the cars and the officers from his vantage point. The only thing he could see was one of Morgan's arms above his head revealing his badge to the police. Now he knew how children felt when adults impeded their way.

Some uniforms rushed over, inspected the badge more closely and then arrested some guy. They questioned Morgan briefly and he seemed to give the police something. _Most likely a gun,_ was Reid's logical conclusion.

Finally the cops started to disperse and Reid was about to try and steer the wheelchair over to Morgan, but the other man must have seen him because he did a quick jog over.

"Kid, what the hell you doing out here?"

"Gunshot woke me up and when I couldn't find you, I needed to know you were okay."

"I'm fine but your rotatory cup in your shoulder isn't going to be fine if you keep using it to push yourself around."

A voice from behind interrupted them. "Excuse me? Sir? You forgot your burger and fries."

Morgan turned around and took a to go box. "How much do I owe?"

"It's on the house. Your friend want something too?"

"A house salad is fine." Reid replied.

"Sure cutie!"

Derek turned back to face Reid. "A salad? Kid, you haven't eaten all day and all you want is a salad?"

"I ate back the hospital."

"What was that six hours ago?"

Reid checked his watch. "Five hours and thirty-two minutes ago."

"Yeah, whatever. Point is, you need to eat something with a little more substance."

"I'm really not that hungry. I was reading the side effects of my medication and two of them curb appetite, so it really isn't that surprising. I'll be fine."

Morgan appeared frustrated but didn't press the issue further. "How about your arm? It okay?"

"It's a little sore," Reid lied. He was planning on taking a Vicodin when they got back to the hotel room. To get the subject off himself, he asked a question of his own. "What happened anyway?

"Well, you were still sleeping when we got here so I checked us into a motel. I was hungry, so I walked across the street to eat. Some guy came in extremely agitated. I could tell he had a gun hiding under his shirt and that he was going to do something stupid, so I moved in to intercept him. He was pulling the gun out just about the time I got there, so I grabbed his arm and the gun went off. Luckily, the gun was pointed at the ceiling so no one got shot. We fought a little, that guy lost and I came out with the suspect."

By the time Morgan finished the story, what Reid guessed was the waitress came back out and handed him a box of his own. He smiled in thanks and when she left he asked another question. "Why didn't you wake me when we got into town?"

"I tried to wake you up, but you were zonked out," Morgan replied as he began pushing the wheelchair.

"Well, don't leave like that again." Reid didn't want to admit how much it had scared him.

"No worries Kid, I'm fine."

When they got into the room he said, "I need to take my medication with food. Can you bring me the bottles."

Morgan brought over some of the bottles from the bathroom.

Reid frowned as he counted. "I'm missing a bottle."

"If you're looking for the Vicodin, it isn't there."

"What are talking about?" Reid found himself flustered, as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"The bottle says one a day, sixty pills total and you have fifty-nine. Subscribed to you today. You do the math."

"What the hell? Don't trust me? Maybe the pharmacist miscounted!" Reid was losing his temper, a rare occurrence. That familiar pang of need and want was creeping up on him. But how could he explain that he _needed_ it without sounding like a junkie?

"I'm not going to sit and watch you slip back into old habits."

"Old habits?" Reid knew Hotch suspected and even that Gideon had, but did everyone on the team know? He thought he had kept it hidden so well.

"You and I both know what I'm talking about."

Reid couldn't think of anything to repudiate, so he glared down at his food. He couldn't bring himself to glare at Morgan, because he couldn't look the other man in the eye.

He heard Morgan sigh. "Kid, it'll be okay. I'm right here with you. We'll get through this together, just like we did out there in the wilderness."

Reid lifted his head but he still couldn't bring himself to look at Morgan, as shame filled him. "I lied to you earlier, when you asked if my shoulder was okay. When I heard the gunshot, it startled me and I fell out of the chair. And of course, moving the wheelchair only aggravated it further. I just…I just wanted something for the pain."

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but Vicodin is a very addictive drug. And with your past problems, I just don't think it's a good idea to take more than one pill a day."

Reid closed his eyes in defeat. When he opened them again, he had the courage to look him in the eye. "Why are you doing all this? Taking care of me and everything else you've done?"

"Look, I know I tease you and in the past I've even been a downright dick to you but you're like my kid brother. You're my family and family take care of their own."

Reid nodded but didn't reply. He picked at his salad some, but now he wasn't hungry at all. He was contemplating taking a Vicodin anyway, even though there was a part of him that knew Morgan was right. He decided to do it when Morgan went to bed. It wasn't like he was addicted already, he just needed something to take the edge off the pain. He could handle this one his own without someone holding his hand all the way. _It'll only be this one time. I won't let it take control. I'm the one in control._

"You okay Kid? You're awful quiet and you look like you are trying to think of a cure for cancer."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

The night wore on, and neither one of them spoke to each other the rest of the night. When it got late enough, Morgan turned in for the night. Leaving Reid to brood in his thoughts alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan was worried about Reid. He was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling in darkness. He had tried to sleep but couldn't. Movement drew his attention to his left. What was Reid up to? "Everything okay, Kid?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Can't."

"Well, since you are awake…can you help me?"

"Sure. With what?" Morgan sat up in bed and turned a light on.

A hesitant reply came. "I don't think I can change into jammies by myself."

Morgan's lips twitched into a smirk. "Jammies? What are you, two?"

"Fine, pajamas. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay, but I draw the line here. I am _not_ giving you a sponge bath." While they spoke, Morgan helped Reid get ready for bed.

"Crap. I didn't even think about that…"

"Maybe the cute waitress from the diner will help if I pay her twenty bucks."

"What? No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting some girl I don't know…do that…"

Morgan was having too much fun with this. "Do what?"

"You know…see me…without clothes on…"

"Reid, you do realize that most men would be okay with a hot chick seeing them naked…right?"

"Well, sorry. I'm not like you. I don't take my clothes for the first girl that gives me their phone number."

"Ouch."

"That was low…sorry…" Reid mumbled the apology. "I'm just so frustrated with this whole situation. I can't do a thing on my own…"

"Kid as much as I jibe at you, I figure I deserve that. And that's what I'm here for, to help you."

"It isn't that I'm not grateful for the help, I'm just mad I can't do it myself. I know I'm not a big bad alpha male like you and Hotch but I'm still an independent person."

Morgan was at a loss for words, not even a heckling retort came to mind. He'd finished helping Reid get his 'jammies' on and sat back down on the bed.

Reid broke the silence. "Can you do one more favor for me?"

"Hmmm?" Morgan looked expectantly to Reid.

"Will you throw away the Vicodin? It's too tempting. I'd rather endure the pain in my shoulder than become an addict again."

Sincere surprise overtook Morgan. "You sure?"

"No…yes…just…please…listen to me…I sound pathetic…"

"No you don't." Morgan emptied the contents of the bottle into the toilet and flushed it. "Spencer, listen to me." He was hoping that by using his first name, he'd listen to what he said next. "I'm proud of you, you hear me? Maybe I don't get what you are going through completely, but I do know that was a tough decision but it was the right one. You're strong Kid, much stronger than I've ever given you credit for."

Reid didn't answer. He merely struggled from his position in the wheelchair to the bed.

Again, Morgan fought the urge to ask if he wanted help. When he knew Reid was situated he turned the light off. This road trip wasn't off to a good start. He needed something to shake the Kid out of this funk. Something fun. Besides, that's what this road trip was supposed to be wasn't it a vacation of sorts? It took him awhile to fall asleep but eventually he did so.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid didn't sleep well that night. His mind was too busy working overtime as he struggled with his inner demons. On top of that, his right shoulder was _killing_ him and the urge to take away the pain gnawed at him. He knew Morgan had been right, but man did he want those pain killers right about now. It was frightening, to have the craving back. The _need_ for drugs. The urge of finding sweet release. To be able to be in the wonderful bliss of euphoria. _Stop it!_ _This isn't doing you any good._ He wasn't sure how long it took to sleep but eventually it found him.

Noise of someone rummaging around the room reached him as he woke. Reid took a moment to get into a sitting position on the bed.

"Sleep okay?"

"I've slept better."

"I hear ya. Oh, I think I found a way for you to clean up without either of us feeling too uncomfortable."

Reid cocked an eyebrow.

"Grant it, it won't be nearly as effective as taking a shower but it'll be better than nothing."

"Should I be worried or intrigued?" Reid asked, as he lowered himself into the wheelchair. He was getting better about moving from one plane of existence to another.

"Well, it's messy and will leave the bathroom soaked no doubt but it's the best I could come up with."

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to ask twenty questions?" A hint of irritation was in Reid's voice that he hadn't meant to be there. Even though he denied himself the drugs, it felt like he was in withdrawal all over again.

"Grumpy this morning, are we?" Morgan commented, and began to move the wheelchair to the bathroom. "I'll help you strip down to your boxers but after that you are on your own."

"Actually, I wear briefs."

"Tightie-whities kind of guy, why am I not surprised? Anyway, I've put warm water in the ice bucket with two wash cloths. Hotel shampoo, conditioner, and bar of soap are on the ledge meant for towels. They're all open so, try and not to knock them over. Also, dry towels are on the back of the toilet. I figure, you can sit on the toilet and use the bar on the wall for support when need be. Wring the wet cloth over your head. Lather, rinse, repeat. Use the other wash cloth for the rest of you. Like I said, messy but best I got." Morgan explained his idea while he helped Reid undress.

Reid knew it would take some work to do all that, but he could manage it. "I feel bad for the people who have to clean the room after we leave."

"Kid, it's a hotel. I'm sure they've seen _a lot_ worse things in a hotel room."

Reid wrinkled his nose, as he recalled a forensics article that had explained all the things a person could find in a hotel room when it was processed and how most of it probably wouldn't even be relevant to the current case. "Point taken."

"If you really need me, just let me know." Morgan wheeled Reid into the bathroom and then closed the door.

For awhile Reid just sat there, surveying the scene in front of him and the best way to go about this whole ordeal. Morgan made it sound so easy. He could do this. He found himself reflecting on the night at the cliff side. How he'd fought to survive. _Though admittedly I lost the fight against the unsub, I still held my own. I pulled myself up a cliff. I kept it together after what should have been a fatal fall._ _Maybe Derek is right, I am strong._ He realized that he was stronger than even _he_ thought. With his new found sense of inner strength he set about the task before him with steadfast determination. It took longer than he would have liked but at least _he_ was the one doing it and without any help. If the job hadn't been so difficult he would have felt silly for his sense of accomplishment he felt after it was complete. Upon finishing, he called for Morgan.

When Morgan entered, he had a change of clothes in hand. "I couldn't find any matching socks in your luggage kid, so I picked two that looked at least vaguely alike."

"I don't? I guess I never noticed." Reid answered with a half shrug.

"I'm going to start calling you the absent-minded professor."

"I'm not absent-minded. I just don't pay attention to what socks I wear. It's not like anyone sees them anyway."

Morgan grinned but must have decided to let it go. "How'd it go in here?"

"Time consuming but okay. It'll get easier every time I do it. Just like getting in and out of the wheelchair."

"Good to hear Kid."

The dressing process also didn't take as long as the first time around. Reid became aware that he was hungry. "Can we eat before we hit the road?"

"Of course. There's a complimentary breakfast in the lobby or you want a real meal?" Morgan pushed the wheelchair outside into the crisp January air.

"Lobby breakfast is fine. I'll take a bagel, buttered. Glass of OJ."

"No cream cheese?"

"No, ewww. Yuck."

"Picky eater too, I see. Are you sure you aren't two years old?"

Reid gave his best impersonation of the 'Hotchner Glare' as he came to think of it.

It must have been a poor representation because Morgan was laughing at him, as he walked away to get the food. When he came back, he asked. "Anything you want to do or see in this town or are we moving on Oh Great Navigator?"

"This is a small town. Not a lot to do or see here. I figure we should keep going. We'll stop in White Horse in the Northwest Territories of Canada; it's about six hours away. Maybe we can stay there a couple days? There are some things I would like to see there. Did you know they have the world's largest weather vane? It's a C-47 class plane that was built in 1942. It was restored in 1977 by the Yukon Flying Club for permanent display. The plane pivots on its mount so it's always facing the wind."

"That sounds…interesting."

"I know! I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"Anything else…interesting…to see?"

Reid was oblivious to Morgan's total lack of interest. "There's the Yukon Transportation Museum. It has-"

"Don't tell me, it has Yukon vehicles of old on display."

"Specifically, transportation from the Klondike Gold Rush period. Did you know gold miners are the ones who named and settled it back in 1898?"

"I do now. Do I just stay on the Alaskan Highway to get there?"

"Yeah. Just follow it all the way more or less. There will be signs posted for White Horse I'm sure. But when we get closer, I can give you the exact directions to it. There's a Bed and Breakfast there I want to see if we can stay at, if it isn't booked. It's supposed to be one of the best in Canada. I've never stayed at Bed and Breakfast and I've always wanted to."

"Sure Kid. That'd be nice. You going to eat your bagel or continue talking my ear off? I've already eaten three donuts, an orange and drank all my milk. Slow poke."

"No rushing the navigator," Reid said but started eating anyway.

In no time at all the two were off again, setting out for the Canadian border.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan had worried about Reid all night but somehow he had managed to get some sleep. The Kid seemed despondent in the morning but after his bath, for lack of a better term, he seemed to bounce back. Even though he could honestly care less about what was being told to him at breakfast, it was good to see Reid back to his fact-telling-self.

They had barely gotten started back on the road when Reid had spotted a book store and begged Morgan to stop. The Kid had offered to get books on tape, well CD, so Morgan could enjoy the story as well but he had declined. Spencer had bought half a dozen books, all from a different genre from what Derek could tell.

The drive had been quiet, since Reid was lost in the world of one his books. The only sound was the flipping of pages, as The Kid read at a ridiculous rate. Morgan began humming to himself and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel along to the song inside his head.

The signs for the border soon appeared. "Shit," Morgan said to himself as he remembered that passports were now needed to enter and leave Canada. Of course he had one, but it was at home. There hadn't been any need to bring one. The case had been in Alaska.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, not looking up from his book. His fingers quickly going down the page with every word he read.

"I don't have my passport."

"Really? I have mine."

"You do?"

"Sure, I take it with me anytime we go to a state that borders Canada or Mexico. Never know when an unsub might make a run for it to another country."

"Well, aren't you a prepared Boy Scout."

"Be prepared is the shortened version of the Scouts motto. Baden Powell, the originator of the motto, says 'Be prepared in mind by having disciplined yourself to be obedient to every order, and also by having thought out beforehand any accident or situation that might occur, so that you know the right thing to do at the right moment, and are willing to do it. Be prepared in body by making yourself strong and active and able to do the right thing at the right moment, and do it.'" Reid quoted, taking a brief moment to stop reading so he could recall the words correctly.

"That's great Kid, but that doesn't help me right now."

"Just show them your driver's license, FBI badge and have them call the office in Quantico to verify you work there. That should be enough to allow you into Canada."

"You think?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like you're a convicted felon trying to get to non-extraditable country like Venezuela. Besides, I have mine and my FBI badge. There shouldn't be a problem."

"If you say so. Where's your passport at?" Morgan asked he pulled the Suburban over and turned on his hazard lights.

"Small pouch in my go-bag."

Morgan waited for traffic to go by before he got out of the SUV and rummaged through the luggage in the trunk. It didn't take long to locate the passport and he got back in the vehicle and then merged back onto the road.

They waited in the line briefly at the border patrol.

"License, registration, and passports please."

Morgan handed over Reid's ID first, then his own.

"Sir, your passport please."

"I don't have it with me. Look, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan and I work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI. You can call them and verify my identity and employment if need be."

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to pull forward and park your car in the lot over there." The customs officers pointed to the parking lot just on the other side of the border and then handed them back their ID's.

With a sigh Morgan complied. Another custom's officer came up and knocked on the window and he put it down. _Now what?_

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to get of your vehicle so we may search you and it while we verify who you are."

 _Seriously? Whatever happened to professional curtsey? Suppose it went when The Towers did._ "Sure. He'll need his wheelchair. His leg is confined to a cast." Morgan pointed to Reid and then obeyed once more and got out of the SUV slowly.

"Sir, please turn around and put your hands on the car. Do you have any weapons on you or any needles in your pockets that may stick someone?"

 _Never thought I'd be on this side of law. Well, except for that time in Chicago but that was only because the detective there had it in for me._ "I have a gun holstered on my left side, under my coat."

"Nature of your visit to Canada?" The custom's officer asked another question as he patted down Morgan's body.

"Road trip," Morgan replied. He saw Reid being questioned by another custom's officer through the windows of the vehicle but couldn't hear what was being said.

Someone else came and spoke to the custom's officer interrogating Morgan. "Delaney, he checks out."

"Sorry about the delay Mr. Morgan. You may go."

"It's cool. You were just doing your job."

"Thank you for patience and cooperation. Enjoy your visit to Canada."

He nodded, shook the man's hand and got back in the vehicle and waited for Reid to get situated before moving on once more.

"Well...that was fun," Morgan remarked.

"Told you everything would work out." Reid was back to reading.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one up against the vehicle with your arms spread and being pat down like a suspect."

"They were just doing their job."

"Yeah, I know."

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, with the occasional small talk but otherwise the rest of the drive to White Horse was uneventful. It was easy enough to find, since it was more or less right off the Alaskan Highway. Morgan stopped to ask directions to the Bed and Breakfast that Reid wanted to stay at. He got lost twice but found it eventually. It was called Midnight Sun, it looked nice and clean. "I'll be right back Kid. I'm going to see they have room for two bachelors out on the road." He got out of the Suburban and walked up to the door. Was it okay to just walk in or was he supposed to knock? He decided to knock, better to be safe than sorry.

A homely woman answered the door. "Yes? How may I help you young man?"

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you had two rooms available. I realize it's short notice but my companion wanted to stay here if it was open." Morgan marveled at the inside that he could glimpse, it looked nicer inside than it did outside. He spotted the staircase behind the woman and hoped that maybe there was a room downstairs.

"We usually only take reservations, but a married couple cancelled theirs last night. We only have the one room open. Would that be okay?"

Morgan wanted to say no, but knowing that Reid had requested this place specifically made him say yes. He'd let the Kid have the bed and he could sleep on the floor. "That'd be great. Oh, is it downstairs by chance? My friend is in wheelchair, he won't be able to go up stairs."

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. It's the biggest guestroom we have actually. It used to be a small library but we decided to convert it into another bedroom so we could have more guests stay. Have your friend come in through the garage. It's just down the hall and to the left from there."

"Thank you ma'am. Uh…do I pay now or later?" Morgan had never stayed at Bed and Breakfast before so he wasn't sure on the rules for staying.

"Please, call me Miriam and you can pay me when you get settled in. We offer a full breakfast and light night snack in the evening. If you want dinner, I can recommend some very nice places for you to eat at."

"That'd be great. Thank you so much for letting us stay. It'll mean a lot to my friend." Morgan smiled and then walked back to the SUV. "You are in luck Kid, they have a room open." He opened the door to get out the wheelchair.

"Room? As in only one?"

"Yeah, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Really? Are you sure? We can stay at a hotel."

"Nonsense. You're the navigator right? Besides, that nice lady inside is expecting us. It'd be rude to just up and leave."

"Okay," Reid responded as he hoisted himself into the wheelchair.

Morgan took Spencer to the room first and then unloaded the vehicle. He paid Miriam in cash and got a few tips on where to eat. He went to the guestroom to talk over plans with Reid. The young man was still reading. He spoke to him anyway. "I figure we can go out to dinner, and then tomorrow do whatever you want. Then we can leave on the third day. That sound good?"

"Yeah. It'll be nice to look around and not be stuck in a car all day." Reid put down the book for a moment to look at Morgan. "Hey do you think we could stay up and see the Aurora Borealis? I've only seen pictures but it looks magnificent. It's a natural light display in the sky, particularly in the polar regions, caused by the collision of charged particles directed by the Earth's magnetic field."

"You mean the northern lights? Sure, that actually _does_ sound neat."

"Yes, the northern lights. I prefer the scientific name, it sounds more alluring."

Morgan nodded, happy that Reid didn't explain the meaning behind the scientific name or another random fact. "So, dinner. The lady here says there's a great deli around here. They have homemade soups and sandwiches. If that's cool with you, I'll go get it to go and we can eat here."

"Sure. Ham with American cheese on white, no crust if it's on sliced bread and not a bun. No condiments, dry please. Soup-wise, I prefer cream of mushroom but cream of potato is also good."

"You really are a picky eater, aren't you?"

"What? I just know what I like, what's wrong with that?"

"What if they don't have either of those soups? Just whatever?"

"I guess. Long as it isn't spicy or chili. Although why chili is considered a soup, I still don't understand. It isn't-"

Morgan interrupted quickly. "Right, got it. I'll be right back."

When he came back they ate quietly and kept each other awake by playing round after round of various card games. Reid won most of the time. Finally it was time to go outside. Miriam had given them extra blankets to keep warm. They sat on the back patio. Reid had been right. The sight was a marvel of nature. It was nice, to just sit back and relax with a friend and forget about life for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid was enjoying the time they spent in White Horse. It was nice to not worry or stress about anything. Every once awhile, he would get frustrated from the confinement of the wheelchair or his shoulder would be in so much pain the need for drugs was there. But for the most part, he had begun to adjust to his circumstances. While the trip had started off a little rocky, things seemed to be going smoother now. Morgan had become obsessed with picture taking and often got someone else to take it so they could both be in the photograph.

It was their last day in White Horse and Reid was deciding where and what to do next before they hit the road again. He had decided on Muncho Lake, British Columbia. It looked like it was in the middle of nowhere but there weren't a lot options. Which was okay, it was just some place to sleep at before moving on. They headed southeast on the Alaskan Highway and it took about eight hours to get there.

The town of Muncho Lake was tiny. The population sign said twenty. It was literally a one stop town. There were cabins on the lake to stay at, but no hotel. So, they checked into one of the small cabins. Surprisingly it was kept up well. They later found out that the locals joked the place had more tourists than actual residence. The only thing they did there was enjoy an early picnic lunch at Smith River Falls. Of course Morgan had to take a snapshot. Well, more like ten.

"What's with you and taking pictures all the sudden?" Reid finally asked as they were getting ready to leave the small town.

"Unlike you, I don't have eidetic memory. I was going to make a scrapbook of our misadventures."

Reid didn't get the chance to give Morgan a hard time often so he jumped at the chance. "You scrapbook?"

"No. I was going to have Garcia do it."

"What's the deal with you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that you two seem really close."

"Yeah, we are. So?"

"Nothing. Just an observation is all." Reid wondered just _how_ close but he decided to keep that to himself.

Morgan seemed content to let the topic drop as well. "So where to next?"

"Grand Prairie, Alberta. It's about a nine to ten hour drive from here. I'm not sure what's there but I think it's a fair sized city so I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Nine to ten hours? Is there anywhere we can stop between now and then for a break or something? That's a long time to drive."

Reid recited the litany of cities on the way without hesitation. "Fort Nelson, Fort Saint John, Taylor, Dawson Creek, Beaverlodge, and Wembley. So, the answer to your question is yes."

"Dawson's Creek? Wasn't that a TV show?"

"Just Dawson Creek and I have no idea." Reid had decided to pace himself on the books. He had two done already. He picked one at random and opened it up.

"Well, if you are going to read then I'm turning on the radio. I'm not driving in silence for nine hours straight."

"It won't take me nine hours to finish," Reid commented without looking up.

"I know but I'm in the mood for background noise. This country side is pretty but I'm tired of it already. Snow, ice, mountains and trees are only so exciting for so long. Maybe I can pick up a football game on one of the AM stations."

"There's a sport I never understood. I mean, I know all the rules and understand how the game is played but I don't see the point in it. Sports in general are lost upon me. I don't know why people feel the need to play or watch them."

"You don't have a competitive bone in your body do you?"

"No, probably why I failed P.E. I particularly hated dodge ball, that game was brutal on me."

"You failed gym class? It was one of the easiest classes in school and dodge ball was _awesome_."

"Yeah, for a jock like you I'm sure it was."

"You think I was jock?"

"Are you saying you weren't?"

"Okay, fine I was but I wasn't one of those assholes who flushed other kid's heads into toilets."

Reid didn't reply as he put down the book, regretting even mentioning school. Those were memories he just assumed forget. That was one of the downfalls of remembering pretty much everything. He realized that everything that had happened in his life, good and bad, had shaped him to be the person he was now but that didn't make the painful memories any easier.

"Still with me over there Kid?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Did you know that phrase dates all the way back to the 1500's? While probably not the actual person who coined the phrase, John Heywood did publish it in his book in 1546. The book was originally called 'A dialogue conteinying the nomber in effect of all the proverbes in the Englishe tongue' but later reprints called it 'The Proverbs of John Heywood' which really isn't true at all. It's a misnomer. Most of the quotes in there aren't his at all, but are often attributed to him because of him. Also, not all the quotes are proverbs. _ _"__

"If you didn't want to tell me what you were thinking about, you could have just said so."

If it wouldn't have hurt so much to do, Reid would have shrugged. Instead he picked up his book and began reading again.

Morgan fiddled with the radio. There must not have been a game on because some talk radio show was on.

Reid tuned it out, as he read. He was almost done with the book when the ride came to a stop. "Fort Nelson?"

"Yeah, thought we would stop for lunch."

He put down the book and they went into a McDonald's. Reid ordered a salad.

"Don't you ever eat meat?"

"Yeah, I had ham back in white horse."

"Let me rephrase, on this entire trip I have never seen you eat a hamburger."

"I don't like them."

"What kind of red-blooded American are you, if you won't eat a hamburger?"

"Not liking hamburgers doesn't make me un-American. That's just ludicrous."

"You don't like hamburgers, you don't like sports which means you don't like baseball...do you at least like apple pie?"

"Actually, yes. A la mode is the best."

"Well, maybe there is hope for you yet."

The rest of the time they ate quietly. They killed about an hour in Fort Nelson, largely due to Morgan and his picture taking. Eventually they got back underway, and by the time the reached Grand Prairie it was night time.

"How about we explore tomorrow when it's daylight? All that driving has made me tired and not feeling up to being a tourist."

"Sure."

They went to bed early that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Morgan had been taking so many pictures because he enjoyed photography but he hadn't been able to admit that Reid. It was a secret passion that he didn't share with anyone because he knew it would get him mocked by his colleagues. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal, if he hadn't worked so hard to have those around him perceive as a 'tough guy'.

The nine and half hour drive had drained Morgan. There was no way he'd have the energy to push Reid around. Sleep found him quickly that night.

The next day they toured around town and visited two museums they could both agree on. Morgan was more interested in the exhibits and Reid was more interested in reading every pamphlet he could find on the museums and exhibits.

They finished by midday and found a quaint place to have lunch.

"I was thinking we could move on to the next town. It's only a four hour drive." Reid spoke, after he had ordered his soup and salad.

"Sure, I'm okay with that. Where's the next stop?"

"Edmonton. It's the capital of the province Alberta, which is the one we are in right now. It has over seventy museums, and there's always a festival going on. I believe the Ice On Whyte Festival is going on right now. People do ice sculptures and winners are picked. Also, if there is a concert going on at Francis Winspear Centre for Music, I want to go. It said to be one of the most acoustically perfect concert halls in Canada. Oh and tomorrow, I want to try and get around on my own. It has been over a week since we left the hospital, so I should be able to use my right hand without damaging my shoulder."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but if it bothers you too much you let me know and I'll push you."

"I should be able to dress myself as well."

Morgan was glad Reid was becoming more independent as the days went on, but he worried the Kid was pushing it. Trying to do too much, too fast could end up doing more harm than good. "Just don't strain yourself and don't be too stubborn to ask for help if you are still having troubles."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to order your food for you and you'll eat more than just a salad for a meal."

"I got soup with my salad."

"Kid, you are skinny as hell. You eat like a bulimic chick."

"Actually, the term you are looking for there is anorexic. Anorexics eat little to nothing. Bulimics have a tendency to eat large quantities of food and then vomit."

"Whatever, the point is you don't eat a lot."

"So? My body gets the nutrition it needs."

"If you say so, Kid." Their food came. Morgan had ordered steak and a baked potato with all the fixings. "See? Now _this_ is a real meal."

"I'm particular about my steak. If it isn't cooked just right, I won't eat it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I'm guessing well done?"

" _Very_ well done."

"Ugh. Too well done and it's like eating cardboard. No flavor and its tough."

"A-1 steak sauce helps with the taste."

"Kid, a real steak doesn't need steak sauce to make it taste good."

"Are you going to criticize every meal we eat together?"

"If you keep eating salads and boring food, yes."

"The food I eat isn't boring."

"Reid, you get salads with no dressing. How is that _not_ boring?"

"A real salad doesn't need dressing to make it taste good." A faint smile played across his lips.

"Touché."

They finished the rest of their lunch in a comfortable silence. They headed back to the hotel to check out.

"Sure there isn't anything else you want to do before we go?"

"Nope. I'm anxious to get to Edmonton. Lots to see and do there. It's the second largest city in the province."

"We can stay a few days if you want, make sure we hit all the places you want to go."

"That wouldd be great."

They headed out on the road once more. The drive wasn't too bad and there were couple scenic spots where theycould stop and take pictures, which Morgan did. _I am such a tourist,_ he thought to himself as he got back into the Suburban. Yes, he had seen mountain after mountain but it didn't change the fact the some parts were picturesque.

"Did you know the Canadian Rockies are part of one long chain mountains that extends from Alaska all the way down to the very tip of South America? The names of the mountain range changes, depending on the region you are in but the collective name for all of it is The American Cordillera," Reid said at some point during the drive. He'd been quiet for the most part, due to reading another book.

"Really? Wow. That actually was something interesting."

"I'd be more than happy to share everything I know."

"It's all good, Kid. You are reading a book. I wouldn't want to keep you from it." _Translation, please don't go another long rant._ Morgan thought to himself.

"Oh, okay." Reid said, disappoint clear in his tone of voice.

They made it to capital city of Alberta. Its size was indeed impressive and easiest the largest place they had visited on this trip. "Anywhere in particular you want to stay at while we are here?"

"Not really."

"Okay then. Place like this, we are going to stay in style. I'm talking four star hotel, mini bar, the works."

"That really isn't necessary."

"Come on, live a little Kid."

"We still have to make sure we have enough money to get all the way back home. I don't want to get stuck in the Midwest somewhere because you blew all our money at a fancy hotel."

"Reid, it'll be fine. That's what credit cards are for."

"I never saw the point in having one. I don't even have a debit card. Cash and check is how I pay for things."

"No one takes checks anymore and if you don't have a debit card, how do you get cash?"

"I go into the bank and fill out a withdrawal slip."

"You do realize an ATM is faster and easier to use, right? For as much of nerd you are, you'd think you would embrace the age of technology."

"Morgan, I don't even have e-mail."

"Yes, you do. At work you have one."

"That doesn't count, it isn't a personal one. It's for work related things. No one outside the BAU even has the e-mail address."

"The fact remains that you _do_ in fact have one."

"Technically, yes."

"Never thought I'd outsmart a genius." Morgan didn't bother to hide the shit eating grin.

"You are enjoying this far too much."

Morgan stopped the SUV in front of a fancy looking hotel. "This place looks like a mansion but according to the sign it's the Fairmont Hotel Macdonald. Hell, it even sounds fancy. We are definitely staying here tonight."

"Assuming a place like this isn't reservations only. Are you sure you don't want to stay somewhere less ostentatious?"

"Hush. This place will be great. I'm sure you will love it." So Reid couldn't argue with him farther, he got out the vehicle and walked inside. He gave a low whistle when he walked inside the lobby. It'd probably take him awhile to pay off his credit card bill if he stayed here. You only live once though, so he went for it and walked to the reception desk.

"Do you have a reservation, Sir?"

"No. Do you have room available with two beds?"

"I'll check Sir." A few moments passed as the receptionist typed into the computer. "Yes we do. Third floor okay?"

"That's fine." Morgan handed over his credit card. Once he was all checked in he went and got Reid and transported them to their room. Then he got everything from the SUV and unpacked. When they were settled in, he found the mini fridge and opened it. He opted for two small bottles of Jack Daniels. Tonight he felt like relaxing.

"You do realize, that even though you paid for this room you will have to pay for those drinks?"

"I know. They have Coke and candy and other things in there if you want something."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Morgan replied and knocked back the first drink.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid watched the pile of alcoholic bottles get bigger as the night went on. He didn't know how Morgan drank so much and still be standing.

"Kid, you should have a drink with me."

"I can't mix alcohol with the medication I'm on, you know that."

"Just one won't hurt."

"Are you listening to yourself? You aren't drinking anymore tonight. You are drunk or at the very least well on the way there."

"I'm fine, Reid. We should go out tonight. I think I saw a karaoke bar down the street."

"Morgan, we are not going out."

"It'll be fun. Come on." Morgan left the room, leaving the door open.

Reid groaned but followed out the door, with some difficulty, as he wasn't accustomed to using the wheelchair on his own yet. Closing the door behind him was also troublesome but he managed. He found Morgan at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. "Morgan, we should really get back to the room."

"Reid man, you need to loosen up." The elevator door slid open and he disappeared inside.

Frustrated, Reid followed. "If you insist on going out to karaoke, at least don't drink anymore. If you pass out, I won't be able to carry you back to our room."

"Please Kid, I can handle myself. I'm fine."

Reid remained quiet, figuring it was useless to argue and to just go with it at this point. He followed Morgan outside and down the sidewalk. Singing, well more like screeching, could be heard coming from one of the bars. To his chagrin, Morgan entered the bar that had the horrendous singing emanating from it. With a sigh, he went in after him. At least he was getting better at steering the wheelchair.

Morgan was at the bar, a beer bottle in hand.

"I thought we agreed you weren't drinking anymore tonight."

"No, you advised that I shouldn't but we never agreed to it."

At least whoever was atrocious at singing has concluded their song. Reid wasn't sure how much longer his poor ears could have taken the cacophony. Someone else stepped up to the mike. At least they didn't suck…too terribly.

"Hey Kid, you should sing a song."

"Me? No way. I can't carry a tune."

Morgan grinned. "I'm sure you won't be any worse than the rest of the people here."

Perhaps Morgan wasn't as drunk as Reid thought. It was good to know he wasn't the only one who thought the people singing were more than a little off key. "How about you sing a song. I'm content to sit here and be the only normal, sober person in this place."

"If I do a song, you have to do a song."

"No deal."

"C'mon. Have a little fun in your life for once."

"Doing karaoke at a bar where most people are drunk isn't my idea of fun."

"Okay. And what is 'fun' in the Spencer Reid handbook?"

"Well, I enjoy reading and watching reruns of Star Trek."

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something outside your comfort zone?"

"Not really."

"Reid man, you need to grow as a person. Just do one song. I'm sure you know at least one song that has words to it."

"I am not getting up and doing karaoke."

"Fine, I'll go do a song first but then it's your turn."

As usual, Morgan left before Reid could argue with him further. A few more people went and then it was Derek's turn. Spencer had no idea what song it was, other than it was probably some rap or hip hop song. Whatever genre if fell under, it wasn't something Reid would listen to on regular basis, or ever for that matter.

When Morgan finished the song he found Reid. "Hey Kid, come on I signed us up for a duet to ease you into a singing solo."

"A duet? Us?"

"It'll be fun."

"What song are we doing?"

"Barenaked Ladies, If I Had Million Dollars."

"Barenaked…who?"

"How do you not know who the Barenaked Ladies are? One Week? Probably their most popular song."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It doesn't matter if you don't know the song, the words are right there on the screen. You sing along with the words as they get shaded."

"I'm well aware of the premise of karaoke."

"Good, then let's go."

Reid didn't have a choice, because Morgan was pushing him to the stage. At least it isn't some cheesy duet that couples usually do together. He didn't have a problem with crowds but suddenly he felt very self conscious and the lights beating down him were all but blinding. How could people do this every night?

Morgan thrust a microphone into Reid's hand and the music started playing. He was hesitant, shy even, and he mumbled along to the words at first. Okay, so this wasn't as bad and terrifying as he thought it would be. About half way through the song, he felt confident enough to enunciate the words on the screen. The song finally ended and Reid couldn't get out of there fast enough but Morgan was holding the chair in place.

"Where do you think you are going? Time for your solo debut."

"I sang one song. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to have fun."

"Well, so far you've made me uncomfortable."

"You are just adjusting to living outside the boundaries you have set up around you."

"I don't set up boundaries for myself. I just know what I like, and what I enjoy doing."

"Kid, how often do you try new things?"

Reid was quiet, because he knew Morgan was right. What was wrong with wanting to live life in routine? To plan things out and act accordingly. He wasn't ritualistic to the point of OCD but he did like things neat and tidy in life. Or at least the part of the life he had control over, because his job didn't allow things to be neat and tidy very often.

"Fine, be a party pooper. I'm going to have another beer and make you listen to me sing karaoke all night."

"You don't need another-" Reid trailed off as Morgan headed for the bar. This was going to be a long night. Some chick shrieking or maybe she was supposed to be singing, he wasn't sure which, began some song he didn't know. He felt so out of place here. He'd much rather be back in the hotel room reading one of his books or making plans for tomorrow's itinerary. And that's how the night went. Morgan would sing a song, usually one Reid didn't know, and then have a beer afterward.

Eventually Morgan stumbled over to Reid, his words slurred. "Reeeeid. Yuuuu should have a dr-INK with meh."

"Okay, seriously. No more for you. You are now incapable of walking straight and speaking properly."

"I'm fi-" Morgan passed out, his body leaning against Reid's wheelchair. The wheelchair moved under Morgan's weight and he tumbled to the floor.

Reid sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He ran a hand through his hair in thought. Weren't Canadians supposed to be nice folk? No one offered to help him out. People either ignored Morgan's downed body or pointed and laughed. This was not going to be fun or easy. Slowly he eased himself from the wheelchair and stood one foot, using the chair for support. He crouched down cautiously, making sure to keep his bad leg straight out in the air so it wouldn't be subjected to unnecessary pressure. He let go of the chair, and drew Morgan's body up with strenuous effort. His shoulder was killing him and it was amazing he didn't topple over.

The next part would be a test of his strength and balance, neither were Reid's strong suit. He struggled to a standing position, hauling Morgan upright with him. He almost made it too, but gravity was working against him and Reid tumbled backward into the chair, Morgan toppling on top of him messily. He bit back a yelp of pain and wondered how Derek hadn't woken up from all of this. This wasn't what Reid had in mind but he suppose it would suffice. He took a moment to catch his breath and hoped the throbbing in his shoulder would go away sometime soon.

Once he was ready, Reid moved forward but had to stop and catch Morgan before he fell out of his lap. It looked like he was going to have to hold onto Derek with one hand and try to make the wheelchair move forward with the other. _Even though you saved my life multiple times Morgan, once I get you to the hotel room…we are definitely even._ Reid thought to himself and then went about his arduous task.

The trip took a long time, there was a lot of stopping and going. Finally Reid got to their door. He checked his pockets for the key card and grumbled as he realized he hadn't grabbed it before leaving the room. He moved in close to the wall and then leaned Morgan against and Derek slowly slumped down the wall and to the floor. Reid bent down and checked the pockets of his colleagues to no avail. Locked out of their own room, could things possibly get worse?

Reid decided to leave Morgan passed out in the hall and went down to the lobby to get a spare key or to have someone let them in. It took some convincing, since he hadn't been the one to check into the room but he finally got another key. He went back up to their room only to find Morgan missing. "You have got to be kidding me." He regretted that he had wondered how things could possibly get worse.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan woke up slowly. Had he passed out? Where was he? He felt like he was going to throw up. Maybe Reid had been right, he had too much to drink. He eventually became aware of being slumped against wall. The place looked familiar. Back at the hotel? How had he gotten back here? Where was Reid? He stood up slowly, the room spinning in front of him briefly. He focused on the door in front of him and realized that this was his room number. He tried to open it but was locked. Oh yeah, need the key. He fumbled around in his pockets but didn't find a key card. He banged on the door. "Reid…if this is your idea of joke, it isn't funny. Now let me back in." He waited awhile but the door never opened.

A house cleaning lady was walking down the hall and he caught her attention. "Miss, can you let me back in? I seem to have locked myself out…" Morgan smiled charmingly.

The lady smiled back uncertainly but used her master key to let him in.

"Thanks." He went inside and went straight to the toilet. He vomited twice, sat down on the cool tile and then leaned his head against the wall. He closed his eyes, resting there for a bit.

His cell phone rang. He wrestled it out of his pockets. "Hello?"

"Morgan, where are you?"

"I'm in the hotel room."

"What? How did you get in? I'm down in the lobby looking for you."

"Maid let me in."

"Okay, well don't go anywhere I'm on my way back up."

"The only place I'm going is to bed. G'night." Morgan flipped the phone close and ambled to the nearest bed and collapsed on it, still fully clothed and without even bothering to get under the sheets he passed out once more.

Morgan didn't wake up again until late morning the next day. His head was pounding. A hang over, great. He sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in desperate need of coffee and a hot shower.

"Nice of you to finally wake up," Reid commented. He sounded annoyed.

"Morning Kid."

"Barely."

"Barely?"

"It's barely morning. It is almost noon."

"I can't help but get the feeling you are upset with me."

"More irritated than anything."

"Uh…sorry about last night."

"It's amazing you even remember what happened last night."

"You going to sulk all day? I said I was sorry, okay?"

"I'm not sulking."

"Look, I'm going to shower. You want to be mad at me all day, fine whatever." Morgan wasn't in the mood to argue, his pounding head wouldn't be able to handle it. He went into the bathroom and cranked the hot water on all the way. He took a long shower. When he finished and walked out of the bathroom, the scent of coffee brewing wafted his way.

Reid offered Morgan the cup he was holding. "Made the way you like. Consider it a peace offering."

Morgan took it with a nod of his head and took a sip and spit it out immediately. It was way too sweet.

"Sorry, most have given you the wrong cup."

"Did Spencer Reid just play a trick on someone?"

"I had to get you back for last night somehow."

Morgan smiled. "I think we've been hanging out too much lately. I am clearly rubbing off on you."

"Actually, there have been studies that show that people who live together for long periods of time, siblings in particular, not only pick up each other's habits but also have a tendency to have the same thought process."

"Maybe we should start sleeping in separate rooms then. I don't think the world could handle another Doctor Reid in it."

"And it would be better off with two of you?"

"If that happened, the world would be a better place. I'd be able to make a lot of woman happy." Morgan grinned.

Reid merely shook his head in response and offered another cup of coffee to Morgan.

He inspected the cup this time.

"You think I'd do the same trick twice?"

"As the old saying goes, 'fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'" Morgan replied and when he was satisfied it didn't look tampered with he took a drink.

"The exact origins of that quote are unknown but it is believed to originally have been a child's saying."

Morgan was getting used to the random bits of information and decided the best course of action was to change the subject if he didn't want a full length story on the whole topic. "I know I overslept, but we can still get some stuff done today. What do you want to do first?"

"We should hit the Ice On Whyte Festival first, while it is still daylight. I already checked and there isn't a concert at Francis Winspear Centre for Music until next month. But there are still plenty of museums to choose from."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, you still going to want to try and get around on your own today?"

Reid hesitated before replying. "Not after last night."

Morgan frowned as he tried to remember. "How did you get me back to the hotel room?"

"Carried you, well more like I carted you back."

"What? Didn't anyone help you?"

"No one asked."

"Shit Reid, I'm sorry. Is your shoulder okay?"

"I'm okay. Just a little sore."

"Bet you wished I hadn't thrown away the Vicodin now." Morgan had meant it as a joke, but realized by Reid's expression it'd been a mistake to say. After an awkward silence he pressed on. "So, we should get going then."

They found where the ice sculptures were on display without too much trouble thanks to good directions from the locals. The sky was gray and it was below freezing, the ideal condition to make sure the sculptures didn't melt and stayed in pristine condition. Morgan pushed Reid up and down the streets, stopping at each sculpture they passed. Photos were taken but scarcely a word passed between them, except a comment or two on the ice displays. He needed to make things up to Reid somehow. Last night he'd just wanted to let loose a little. He hadn't meant to drink so much.

"Okay Kid, what museums do you want to go?" Morgan asked when they finished looking at the sculptures.

"I think I've seen enough art for the day. Let's go to a history museum or two."

"Sure. Hey…we okay?"

"Yeah…we're fine. After everything else we've gone through this month it seems kind of frivolous to let one fight keep us embittered don't you think?"

Morgan smiled a little and patted Reid's good shoulder. "You got that right man."

And like that, the tension between them faded into oblivion. They went to three different history museums and stopped for a late dinner at a nice restaurant.

"Morgan, this menu averages a total of forty-seven dollars and thirty-two cents per person for just the entree."

"Kid its fine."

"You know you don't have to buy me a nice dinner because of what happened last night, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I swear, if you get a salad here…I will never let you order your own food again."

"Fine, since it's on your tab I'm going to get the lobster."

"Good. I was thinking seafood too. Coconut shrimp though." The waiter came over as if on cue and took their order.

"I don't like shrimp breaded."

"You don't like anything that tastes good."

"It tastes good to me."

"Yeah well, I'm convinced you have no taste buds."

"That's absurd. Of course I have taste buds."

"Reid, I was kidding."

"Right…I knew that."

"Did you want to stay another day here, or move on tomorrow?"

"We should keep going. Next stop I had mind was Regina, Saskatchewan. It's about an eight hour drive."

"Anything special there?"

"I know it's the capital of the province of Saskatchewan but other than that I'm not sure."

"What? You mean the all knowing Doctor Reid doesn't know something?"

"Didn't we already establish that I don't know everything?"

Morgan grinned but didn't reply because their food came. He ate a shrimp. "Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about. How's the lobster?"

"Little more butter than I prefer, but it's still pretty good."

"Good, it's about time you ate something other than a salad."

"You're never going to let up on that, are you?"

"Hell no."

"I'm sure the team would love to hear about last night." It was Reid's turn to grin.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Leave my eating habits alone, and it stays between us."

"Blackmailing me huh? I really am rubbing off on you. Fine, you win this round Kid."

They ate the rest of their dinner quietly and then headed back to the hotel. Morgan went to bed first. Reid was still up reading one of his books, when he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Reid stayed up late to finish reading his book but woke up early anyway. He hadn't been sleeping well the last couple nights. His shoulder had been killing him ever since he had carted Morgan back to the room after passing out drunk, making it difficult to find a restful slumber. _What I wouldn't do for that Vicodin right about now._ His shoulder was supposed to be fine by now but it'd taken a lot abuse since the cast came off. The aching would go away eventually. He sighed and despite the pain went about the daily routine of getting ready on his own.

By the time Reid finished what was the equivalent of a bath for himself, Morgan was up and packing things. "How did you sleep Kid?"

"All right."

"And your arm?"

"Morgan, I'm fine!" Reid hadn't meant to sound so exasperated. He was just feeling overwhelmed.

"Whoa. Did I do something to piss you off again?"

"No. I'm just…tired…"

"Well, sleep on the way to our next stop."

While Reid was in fact tired due to lack of sleep, he hadn't meant it in literal sense. He was tired of this stupid wheel chair. Tired of craving drugs. Tired of his shoulder hurting. Tired of depending on Morgan to get around. He was just tired of the whole damned situation. This whole trip had been like an emotional roller coaster ride. One day he would be fine, next day he was brooding. He felt bipolar. Just one more thing to be tired of.

"There you go again, thinking of a cure for cancer."

"Sorry," Reid muttered. He didn't explain anything because he didn't want to sound like a whiner to Morgan. He'd already expressed his discontent for his situation, there was no need to bring it up again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You should get ready, so we can hit the road." Reid attempted to direct the conversation off himself.

"All right." Morgan looked thoughtful but didn't say anything more and went into the bathroom.

After a quick breakfast they began heading southwest once more.

Reid was content to be quiet and read another book. He was down to his last one. He would need to buy some more once they reached Regina.

After awhile Morgan broke the silence. "Since we don't know what's in the next city, want to take some guided tours? That way we don't have to worry about finding things."

"Yeah, sure."

"You sure we're copacetic?"

"We're fine. Just frustrated. Nothing I haven't said before. So, no use grumbling about it some more."

"Don't be discouraged Kid, you're almost out of the wheelchair. Once we get back home, the cast comes off."

Reid put down the book he was reading. "I know that. But even after I get out of the wheelchair, I still won't be able to go back to work. I'll have to do physical therapy. I just…wish it wasn't taking so long to get things back to normal. Every day is a constant reminder of all the things I can't do."

"You're doing pretty damn good. Most people probably wouldn't even bother to do half the shit you've done."

"I guess you right. Just too much time to think is all."

"Well, knock it off. Think about positive things."

"You'd be a terrible motivational speaker."

"You think you could do better?"

"People don't take me seriously when I'm trying to depart knowledge on them. I doubt I'd be taken seriously as a motivational speaker. So in short, no."

"Can't go without a lengthy explanation?"

"We've met before, right?" While Reid wasn't exceptional at making jokes with his colleagues, he was able to pull it off now and then.

Morgan glanced over to Reid, a smirk on his face. "Now that's what I'm talking about Kid. Who knew you had a sense of humor?"

"Hey, I'd like to think I have a better sense of humor than Hotch."

Morgan laughed. "Okay, I'll give you that one."

"Derek thanks. I needed that."

"It's what I'm here for Kid."

"How long until Regina?"

"You're the one who checks his watch before leaving or going anywhere. You tell me."

Reid shook his head but checked his watch anyway. "We left at 8:02 local time and it's now 12:17. Take into account your predilection to speeding and we'll probably be there closer to three hours, than four hours."

"I don't speed."

"How fast are you going?"

"Seventy."

"Miles per hour?"

"Of course."

"So, convert that into kilometers per hour and you are going approximately one hundred and twelve. The speed limit is one hundred, which is sixty-two miles per hour."

"I'm doing eight over."

"Technically that's still speeding."

"You think I'm speeding now? I'll show you."

"Morgan…" Reid trailed off as he heard the gas pedal being pressed down aggressively and the Suburban lurched forward. He watched the scenery flicker by in blurs. "Point made, can we slow down now? This is crazy and reckless. It seems to me it'd be a shame for us to die in car crash after surviving an avalanche." Sirens and flashing lights appeared behind them. Well that's one way to make him stop.

"Shit," Morgan muttered and once he slowed down enough, pulled the SVU over to the curb.

A county mounty with big dark sunglasses sidled up to the driver's side window. "You know how fast you were going son?"

"Sorry Sir. I was being stupid."

"Mmm." The Mounty replied as he eyed Morgan and then Reid. "License and registration?"

Morgan handed over the information without a word.

"I'll be right back boys." The Mounty walked back to his patrol car.

"Here I thought the story about you getting drunk would be the best one to tell the team, but I think this tops it."

"You said you wouldn't tell them as long as I didn't say anything about your eating habits."

"You and I know both know you would have said something eventually."

Morgan huffed. "Don't you have a book to read?"

Reid pushed his luck. "Of course, let's not forget the border incident."

"Whatever happened to what happens in Canada, stays in Canada?"

"As far as I know, that only applies to Vegas."

Morgan didn't have a chance to reply because the Mounty came back. He handed over the license, registration and ticket. "Be more careful Agent Morgan. With as fast as you were going, I can't not write you ticket but I docked the speed so you wouldn't be hit with reckless driving on top of that."

"Thank you Sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Good. Be on your way then gentlemen." The Mounty left.

"Got lucky," Reid commented.

"I guess professional curtsey is still around." Morgan shifted the vehicle back into drive.

Reid decided it would best to let it go and changed subjects. "When we get there, I want to find a bookstore. I'm down to the last one."

"Sure. Anything else we need?"

"Maybe stock up on snacks but other than that I think we are good."

The rest of the ride was ordinary and mostly quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

Morgan was pissed at himself for getting pulled over like that but there wasn't anything he could about it now. He needed to stay positive for Reid. He felt bad for the Kid but pity wasn't what Spencer would want or need right now. He was just trying to be there for his friend as best he could. And he definitely had fucked that up when he had gotten drunk.

Eventually they reached Regina by late afternoon. Morgan was determined to find something here or somewhere along the way to make up for his stupidity. A nice lobster dinner was a start but he felt like he owed him more. "Want to eat first or find a motel to check into a hotel?"

"I can wait on food. Let's check into a hotel and get settled in. Maybe take a look around town and find a local place to eat?"

"You got it Kid."

"I like the lesser known hotels better than the big, fancy ones."

"Man, you and I are so different in so many ways. But consider it done." Morgan drove around the city for bit before he found a plain looking, one floor motel. "How about here?" He pulled the Suburban into a parking spot.

"It looks quaint. I like it."

"Good. I'll be right back." He got out of the SUV and booked a room.

Once they settled in, they drove around town and stopped at a hole-in-the-wall stores at Reid's request. They hit mostly antique stores, where the Kid purchased things Morgan had never seen or even heard of. They also found a used book store where Reid spent almost an hour, going over the bookshelves before buying ten books. While this wasn't his thing, Derek didn't complain once. That didn't stop him from picking on his younger colleague though. "So, how is it you spent an hour in a book store when you can read twenty thousand words a minute?"

"Well, I wasn't reading the books. I was checking their conditions and then calculated their approximate value to the price on the books. And I didn't take an hour. We were only in there for forty-eight minutes."

"Uh-huh. While you were finding the best unit price I got us some brochures. Thought we could look over them at dinner and decide what to do tomorrow."

"Unit price is for bulk, I was just buying individual copies of the books."

"Right, anyway you hungry or what? Because I'm starving."

"There's a word that's over used. Most people who say they are starving are in fact not malnourished."

"Reid, it's an expression."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean it makes sense."

"You do know what a hyperbole is, right?"

"Of course. It's an over exaggeration…oh…" Reid trailed off, probably because he finally got Morgan's point.

Morgan smirked. "Hah! Outsmarted boy genius. You totally owe me dinner now."

"Is everything a competition with you?"

"You said it yourself. I was a jock in high school. What do you think?"

Reid shook his head in response. "Since I'm buying, I get to pick where we eat."

"Fair enough."

They stopped at a Chinese buffet restaurant. Morgan fixed Reid's plate, after finding out what the young doctor wanted. He then made up his own plate. He noticed Spencer was using a fork. "You still haven't learned how to use chop sticks?" He couldn't resist picking on his colleague.

A shrug was his reply. Reid stared at his plate as if concentrating on it.

"Here, it's easy. I'll show you." Morgan came around the table to sit next to Reid. "The key to using chopsticks is making sure the bottom stick stays still while you use the top one to grab the food. It just takes some practice." He thrust his chopsticks into the other man's hands.

Reid sighed. He tried to do as instructed but anytime he tried to put the food in his mouth it dropped to the floor.

Morgan suppressed his laughter. "It takes practice Kid. Look." He took the chopsticks back and held them in his hand. "The bottom chopstick should rest on the joint of your thumb and middle finger. The bottom one should never touch your index. Place the other chopstick between your thumb and index finger. The side should rest on the tip of your thumb and the top should rest on your index pad. Make sure the tips are parallel to each other. Then move only the top one for practice then try to pick up the food. Make sure the food is firmly in between the chopsticks so you don't drop all over the place."

Another sigh. "Can't I just use a fork?"

"Come on Reid. Think of it as a new challenge to overcome. I'm sure you can do with it with some practice." Morgan handed over the chopsticks once more.

"Fine." Reid took the chopsticks and stared at them for moment, as if remembering exactly what he had been told and shown. It took a few tries but eventually he got the top chopstick to move, while the bottom one stayed still. He then experimented with the food, and managed not to drop anything this time.

"See? Told you could do it." Morgan went back to his plate and asked the waiter for another pair of chopsticks. While he waited for another set of eating utensils, he pulled out the brochures he had procured earlier. "So, my faithful Navigator where to tomorrow?"

"Hold on, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Reid seemed obsessed with his new found ability.

Morgan smiled. "Sure Kid." He got his own set of chop sticks and ate his food. He watched Reid with an amused expression, who was clearly excited over every piece that made it to his mouth.

Eventually, food stopped falling all together. Reid took a look at the brochures spread out on the table. "Let's see here…" He mused out loud. "Looks like this place has a lot of big Roman Catholic churches. I bet the architecture is amazing. Hey, there is a concert at the Conexus Art Centre by the Regina Symphony Orchestra. It looks the concert is in the evening, so we could hit Roman Catholic Cathedral, visit the Royal Saskatchewan Museum and the Saskatchewan Science Centre in the morning and afternoon. Looks like we should be able to get guided tours of each."

"You got it Kid. You want seconds?"

"Yes, please."

"Good to see you eating."

"It's not that. I'm still not that terribly hungry, I just want to practice with the chopsticks some more."

Morgan smiled, he was happy that Reid seemed to be in a much better mood than when the day had started. He got them both another plate of food.

"You know, I'm surprised. You haven't commented on my eating habits once tonight. Well, other than at the start for my inability to use chopsticks."

"Well, you are actually eating normal food for once."

"Morgan, I eat normal food all the time. For that matter, what constitutes as 'normal food' anyway?"

"Hamburgers, salads smothered in dressing, and steak without A-1 sauce." Morgan smirked.

"That's cheating."

"What's cheating?"

"Naming things we've already discussed."

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game? Who's competitive now?"

"I'm not competing, merely stating you already used those foods before and therefore don't count."

"Mmmhmm. Right."

"Fine…maybe I am a little."

Morgan grinned. "You are getting more like me every day. Before you know it, you'll be shaving your head."

Reid ran his good hand through his unkempt locks reflexively. "No. I like my hair. While worrying about fashion or looks isn't my thing, I doubt I'd look good. With my pale complexion I'd look like an oblong alien from the X-Files."

"You mentioned X-Files out there in the wilderness too. Don't tell me you actually watched that show?"

"Well, yeah. It was actually very interesting. Of course it wasn't very accurate or scientific but I still found the cases to be fascinating and the pseudo science was intriguing."

"I guess with our job I find crime dramas to be trite. I prefer sitcoms like The Office or 30 Rock. That shit is hilarious. I did enjoy 24, that show was intense."

"I have never heard of any of those shows."

"Seriously?"

Reid shrugged. "I've heard of Friends, does that count? And that's only because I overheard JJ and Garcia talking about it one day."

"Kid, the list of things I need to expose you to gets longer every day."

They finished their second round of food and then returned to the hotel and turned in for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the little victories that were starting to add up, that had changed Reid's attitude. Using the chopsticks, putting on his own clothes, his equivalent of bathing, hell even hauling Morgan's drunk ass back to the hotel room, while unpleasant, had been a victory of sorts. Derek was right. He was going to be fine, he would get through this. He decided he wasn't going to let things frustrate him so easily anymore. That night was the best sleep he had gotten since their arrival to Alaska and the subsequent happenings. The next day, they got up approximately the same time. When they were both ready, they grabbed a quick breakfast and then went to get signed up for the desired guided tours.

The first stop was the Holy Rosary Cathedral, the Roman Catholic Church Reid had mentioned. He marveled at the intricate architecture and the stained glass windows. The two of them kind of lagged behind the tour group, but Reid kept close enough to listen to what was being said. Morgan seemed content to just take pictures of the Cathedral and Reid waited patiently for him to finish. His shoulder was still in a pain a little, but he worked through it and opted to wheel himself around today. He figured if he could take the five painful times it took to relocate his shoulder, then he could work through the minor pain, in comparison, of using it. Who would have thought that this experience would make him realize just how strong of person he really was? He just needed to remind himself of that now and again. He was so used to being viewed as the weak one in the group. He had kind of come to accept that role. But no more, because he wasn't that 'kid' anymore. Not after everything that had happened. It was time to man up, as the saying went.

Next they made their way to a museum. Reid stayed closer to the front this time, so he could hear what the tour guide had to say about the historical significance of each display. He found other cultures fascinating and he was never one to miss out on opportunity to learn more about anything. He had acquired several more brochures, for him to read at a later date. Morgan was taking his time, taking photos when they were allowed. Some displays didn't allow photos to be taken because of their age and the flash may deteriorate the relics.

Reid could hardly contain his excitement when they entered the Science Centre. He loved science. It was easily he was favorite subject in school. It didn't matter what science class it was. He soaked up the information like a sponge, always eager to learn more about the world around him. They visited several demonstration stages from static electricity to cryogenics.

After awhile Morgan spoke. "Reid, you know this stuff is aimed at kid's right? I mean, we have to be the oldest people here who don't have kids running around."

"So? You're never too old to learn."

"Don't you already know most of this stuff, if not all of it?"

"It's still neat to see the demonstrations. Besides, they have an observatory on the top floor and I wanted to see which constellations they would discuss. On top of that, I thought maybe _you_ could learn something."

Morgan smiled. "Kid, I've got you to tell me anything I could possibly ever want to know. You're like my own personal encyclopedia."

"I got an encyclopedia set for my sixth birthday."

"That doesn't surprise me in the least. I think I got a bike for my sixth birthday."

"Did you know I never learned to how to ride a bike until I got to college?"

"Are you for real? I mean you were like twelve then but still."

"Guess I was too busy reading to bother to learn."

"Again, I'm not surprised."

Reid looked around. "I think our tour group left us behind."

Morgan looked down at the brochure that had details about the tour. "Hey cool, they have a fire show and that looks like its next. It also says there are explosions."

"You were one of those kids that liked to set off fireworks, weren't you?"

"Well yeah. Let me guess, you weren't?"

"The science behind it is interesting but I'm not fan of their destructive power or the loud noises."

"Mmm," Morgan replied and began walking to the next demonstration area.

After the fire show they went to the top floor to the observatory. The representation of the stars and planets were pretty accurate, given the much smaller scale it was put on. You wouldn't see the stars so clearly like that back at Quantico. He had lived in big cities all his life, so he rarely got to see the starry sky but that didn't mean he didn't admire its expansive beauty.

The evening ended with the concert. The orchestra had been amazing. The music blended well together. They played classical pieces with a more contemporary sound to it. The divine music seemed to make everything else in life melt away, at least for a little awhile.

They got a late dinner and discussed their next course of action. "This will be our last stop in Canada. Next is Fargo, North Dakota." Reid was eating a salad. Miraculously, Morgan hadn't commented.

"Fargo? Like the movie?"

"There's a movie about Fargo?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Wait…is that the movie with the weird guy from Con Air?"

"You've heard of Con Air but not Fargo? And yes, his name is Steve Buscemi."

"I saw Con Air on TV once. Late night, couldn't sleep. I didn't really watch it, it was just background noise but from what I can tell from the movie…almost none of that was actually possible."

"Remind me to never see a movie with you. You would just analyze the crap out of it and ruin it for me."

"I doubt we have the same taste in movies anyway."

"You're probably right."

"Anyway, I figure we can leave later in the morning and be there in time for dinner."

"Is there anything to do there? Last time I checked, North Dakota wasn't exactly a happening place."

"Well, it has a lot of civic centers. There are three universities there, so a lot of theater productions going on. Of course they have museums. And they also have a lot of arenas, usually for hockey."

"Please don't tell me you want to go to another museum? I can only take so much art and history."

"There's one in particular that I was hoping we can see. The Hjemkomst Center, it houses a replica Viking ship that came from Norway."

"Okay. Anything else you want to hit?"

"Maybe a local play, if they have one going on. If you want we can catch a hockey game, if it's in season?"

"I thought you didn't like sports?"

"I don't. But we pretty much do whatever I want to, so I thought it might be nice to do something you wanted to do for a change."

Morgan smiled. "Well, a hockey game would be a nice change of pace. I'm not sure if it's in season or not, I don't really follow it. More of a football and baseball fan."

"It's settled then. Theater production and a hockey game, if they are going on and the museum for sure."

"Sounds good. It'll be nice to have a little variety."

"'Variety is the spice of life, that gives it all its flavor,'" Reid quoted.

"That it does."

"The quote comes from William Cowper's poem 'The Task.' I have the poem at home in a book if you are interested in reading the whole thing."

"I'm good but thanks anyway."

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind let me know."

"I'll be sure to do that. You ready Mr. Picky Eater?"

"I knew you'd say something eventually. You do realize, the team is going to hear about everything…right?"

"Fine. Go for it."

"Well, that kind of takes the fun out it."

Morgan smirked. "I know."

"Looks like this round goes to you." Their banter at meal time, had become a game of sorts.

"Damn straight. Now let's get try to get some sleep for the long drive ahead."

They left the restaurant, went back to their hotel room and got ready for the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

It was hard for Morgan to not worry about Reid. His colleague tried to hide the pain from pushing himself in the wheelchair. With effort he didn't ask the Kid if he wanted to help. If it helped his young friend work through his internal struggle, he was willing to bite his tongue.

Fargo looked promising. It would be nice to do something different. Okay, so one museum wouldn't be so bad. A play and a hockey game would be all right. It had surprised him that Reid had suggested the hockey game but was glad he had, even though hockey wasn't his sport of choice. He really was tired of all the museums. Granted it, the stuff was interesting...at times but it got old after awhile. Who knew he would be looking forward to visiting North Dakota?

The next day came. After a quick continental breakfast they were on the road once more. Morgan was content with the quiet ride, since Reid was reading yet again. The miles and pavement rolled by and soon they were at the Canadian/U.S. border. This time, he was prepared for the passports and ID but they still ran into a problem at the booth.

"Sir, I'm sorry but without a passport or a birth certificate saying you were born in the United States I can't let you pass."

 _You have got be fucking kidding me_ , Morgan thought to himself. "Isn't there some way to verify I work for the US government? I have my FBI badge right there. The guy next to me is my colleague. We both work for the Behavioral Analyst Unit."

"We worked with Officer Jeff Bedwell on the Mason case last year," Reid added.

The mentioning of the case brought a frown to the lips of the border patrolman. "All right. Will you pull up to the lot over there and wait a second? I'll have someone patch me through to Officer Bedwell."

Morgan nodded and did as asked. "Well at least this time I'm not being searched like some perp."

"Maybe next time you'll bring your passport with you."

"Reid, there was no need to."

"And yet here we are yet again, waiting on you to be cleared."

Morgan mumbled under his breath because he didn't have a counter point. Several minutes went by before a border patrol men came over to the vehicle.

"You've been cleared Sir. And Agent Morgan, make sure you have your passport next time."

"I will. Thank you."

The rest of the ride was quiet and not much else happened except for the usual stop at a gas station or rest area. They made it Fargo just as the sun was setting.

"There's a Subway up ahead, want to stop for dinner?" Reid asked as he put his book away.

"Sure." Morgan pulled into the parking lot.

The place wasn't too busy because it wasn't quite time for the dinner rush yet. Morgan couldn't pass up the chance to say something about Reid's order. "Seriously? White bread, ham with no cheese, lettuce and tomato and no sauce? Get some southwest sauce or something for flavor. Miss, give him some southwest on the side."

"What? No, I don't want it."

The girl behind the glass seemed confused on what to do. "Put it on the side." Morgan directed again, but politely. "Kid, have you even tried the southwest sauce?"

"No."

"Then how do you know don't like it?"

"What are you, my mom?"

Someone behind them made a loud noise.

Morgan arched a brow and looked behind him.

"Would you two hurry up? I'm in a hurry." An older man said.

"In case you didn't notice but the world doesn't revolve around you. I just have to pay and then we're done so chill man." Morgan replied.

"You people." The man muttered.

"Excuse me? What the hell does _that_ mean?" Morgan was on the verge of losing his temper and he took a step closer to the man.

"Uh Morgan…" Reid said, pulling on Morgan's arm.

"Oh, not blacks. I have nothing wrong with that. But I do have a problem with you and your boyfriend." The man frowned.

Morgan bit back his laughter and he grinned. He also noticed that Reid let go of his arm immediately. "Me and my boyfriend? Is that what you think? And so what if we were?"

" _Derek!_ " Reid shrieked.

"It's okay baby boy. We shouldn't have to take this kind of treatment." Morgan spun around as if offended and paid for their food.

Reid looked uncomfortable, his face getting a little flushed. "What are you doing?" He whispered when they found their seats.

"Oh come on Reid, don't be so homophobic. Who the fuck cares if people are gay anyway?"

"I don't. But…we aren't…you…know…" Reid trailed off.

"Never thought I'd see the day where _you_ would be speechless."

Reid didn't reply, instead he took a bite out of his sub.

"I'm telling you, try it with the southwest. Just dip it in, it's _good._ "

Reid sighed, an indicator that Morgan had gotten his way. "Fine. I'll try it, if only to so you'll let me eat in peace."

"That a boy."

Reid made a face as he tried the southwest sauce and he shook his head. "Uh…yeah…I'll just stick to my sandwiches with no sauce."

"Well at least you tried it. I'm proud of you Kid."

"I told you I wouldn't like it and I only tried it to shut you up."

Morgan shrugged and took a big bite out of his Philly Cheese Steak. He waited until he was done chewing to speak again. "So what's the next move after Fargo?"

"St. Paul, Minnesota. It's only four hours from here. I thought maybe we could make a day out of exploring The Mall of America."

"You want to go to a mall?"

"Well, it's the biggest mall in the United States and the second biggest in North America. While shopping at retail stores isn't exactly my thing, I thought it'd be interesting to see it. I won't be able to do anything there but I'd still like to take a look around. Also, it isn't museum so I thought you wouldn't mind?"

"Okay Kid. Sure. Anything specific you want to see, or just roam around?"

"We can just go wherever. Maybe stop in a store or two, if anything looks interesting enough to buy. But I'm sure it's filled with shops like Hot Topic and The Gap."

Morgan arched a brow. "You actually know what Hot Topic and The Gap are?"

"Of course I do. Believe it or not, I _do_ go out everyone once in awhile. While going to the mall isn't my favorite thing, I have been to one or two. Really though, been to one mall you've been to them all. But The Mall of America has a putt-putt course and a roller coaster and who knows what else."

"I'm surprised you don't. Here I thought you'd be able to tell me everything inside of it. Anything else you want to do or see while there?"

"Not really."

"What about the twin city of Minneapolis? Anything there you'd like to do?"

"There's a park there, Chain of Lakes, but being confined to a wheelchair, it doesn't make sense to bother."

"Why not? We could make it work. Instead of eating at a restaurant, we could have a picnic like we did when we were in that one stop town in Canada."

"Okay. Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great. You ready to go and find a hotel to check into?"

Reid nodded and they left Subway, in search of finding of finding a place to bunk down for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Reid had been doing a lot of thinking before the next day came around. This vacation had given him more than enough time to do it. With all the things he had been doing and learning lately, he realized that he wasn't as physically pitiful as he thought. And with rolling himself around, his arms were sore but he knew they were just gaining muscle mass. There was nothing wrong with wanting to improve himself, was there? He didn't want to be like Morgan or Hotch necessarily but he wanted to better himself physically. Maybe Morgan would help if he asked. He'd wait until tomorrow when he thought the time was right and it wouldn't sound like an abrupt request.

The Hjemkomst Center was their first stop of the day. The Viking ship wasn't just a replica. It was scaled to the actual size of the original ship and was found in the center of the museum. Besides Viking culture it had displays of the local culture as well. "I know you're tired of these museums, but come on that replica was pretty impressive." Reid finally said something on their way out.

Morgan nodded. "That it was. I had to get a panoramic view just to fit into one shot on the camera."

"There are a lot of plays going on but I thought we would go see Metamorphoses at the Main Avenue Theater." Reid glanced at his watch. "It starts in a couple hours, so we should probably grab lunch first."

"Metamorphoses? Mind giving me the basic plot, so I know what I'm getting into?"

"Metamorphoses is a play by the American playwright Mary Zimmerman. It's an adaptation of Ovid's poem, which shares the same name."

"Kid, I asked for the basic plot. Not a history lesson." Morgan gave a slight smirk as they found a place to sit down and eat.

"I know. I can't help it, I like sharing what I know. Anyway, if you analyze this play there isn't a conventional plot. Basically, it's a series of Greek myths rolled into one story. I like the visualization in the play."

"If you've already seen it, why are we watching it?"

"Because it's the only one showing that I thought you would like and I really enjoy the story. And with plays, there will be different variations of it based on the people performing, budget, the artists who do backdrops, etcetera."

"I don't suppose it'll have a lot of action like 300 or Gladiator, would it?"

"300? You mean that movie very loosely based off the battle in Thermopylae in 480 BC? And Gladiator is Roman, not Greek."

"Uh…yeah I think so. Roman…Greek same difference."

"Actually, they are kind of. Most mythologies are the same but the names used are different. Surely you've read some of the stories?"

"Um. Maybe. Probably more familiar with it, if there is a movie about it. History was never my strong suit."

"Any kind of mythology is considered a literary art, not history."

"Yeah, whatever."

Reid's creased his brows for a moment with though. "Besides P.E. what were you good at in school?"

"Nothing specifically. I was pretty average in school. I did enough homework and studying to get by. I got into college with a football scholarship. So really, until the academy at the FBI, I had never really excelled in anything but before then I really hadn't tried to excel so…" Morgan trailed off with shrug.

"You teach self defense classes at for the FBI, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think that maybe you could teach me? When I'm out of wheelchair and eventually off crutches of course."

Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "Depends."

Reid frowned. "On what?"

"On why you want to learn."

"I just thought it'd be nice if the next time I get in a fight, I don't get my ass kicked."

"I thought you did a pretty good job defending yourself."

"Derek, I got thrown _off_ a cliff."

"Yeah, but you also climbed back up it."

"Why are you hesitant to teach me?"

"I just want to make sure you are doing it for the right reasons is all. I don't want you to do it because you feel weak and pathetic, because you _aren't._ You are one of the strongest people I know and don't you doubt that for a moment."

Reid nodded in reply. At times he _did_ feel pathetic and weak but that wasn't why he had wanted to learn. "Morgan, you know are always telling me to look at things as a new challenge?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to challenge myself by learning to defend myself. To be able to defend others. I don't mind that I'm the go to guy for knowledge, or even being tasked with the geographical profiles, or assigned reading some disturbed diary of an unsub but I _do_ mind being left behind all the time when you guys go to make a bust."

"You went with us the last time."

"And look how that turned out."

"Kid, you know you have nothing to prove to me or the rest of the team for the matter."

"I want to be able to prove it to _myself_. I don't know how else to explain."

"Okay, you win. I'll teach you when you are back at one hundred percent and not a second sooner."

"Sounds fair." Reid paused for a moment. "And hey Morgan, thanks."

"Don't thank me yet Kid. Don't think for a second I'm going to easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

The rest of the lunch was eaten in silence.

Reid had enjoyed the rendition of the play. It was put on by a college drama team and they probably didn't have that big of a budget. But they came up with some creative ideas for the visual effects, which had left him impressed. "We won't have time for dinner if we want to make it to the hockey game on time. I can't believe the team is called Fargo Force. I wonder if they go by F squared."

"You are such a nerd sometimes and we can eat food at the game."

Reid made a face. "That isn't real food. It's junk and _way_ over priced."

"If we are going to a sporting event, we might as well."

"Okay, but you aren't going to get one of those foam number one hands, are you?"

Morgan grinned. "I hadn't planned on it, but I just might now."

The tickets they got weren't too bad. Just slightly off center and about twenty rows up, where wheelchair accessible seating was available. The arena wasn't packed but it was filled in with the die hard fans in the first ten rows. Somehow Morgan had talked Reid into getting his face painted. The young doctor still wasn't quite sure how that had happened, but the home team's logo was painted in bright colors on his left cheek. And wouldn't you know it. Morgan had one of those silly fingers. They also had more junk food than a person could possibly ever want. Candy bars, hot dogs, pretzels, popcorn, soda, and cotton candy.

Reid had thought football was violent sport when he had gone to The Redskins game with JJ but hockey made it look like child's play. Did these guys actually enjoy slamming each other into the glass so roughly? How did any of this people still have teeth or concussions? Morgan seemed to enjoy the game and even got into it, joining the crowd in cheering and booing the refs when a play didn't go in favor of the home team. Reid was content to sit quietly, hoping no one would notice his face. The game was interesting, although violent. Half time came and Morgan wanted to get _more_ food. "Don't you think we have enough already? We should probably finish what we have first."

"We could the other side of your face painted."

"Uh. _No_."

Morgan grinned and then got in close to Reid and turned the camera around and took a picture. "You aren't the only one with stories to tell now. _And_ I have photographic proof."

"I hate you."

Morgan's grin just got bigger.

Reid glared at him half heartedly and said the only come back he could think of. "I'm never going to a sporting event with you again."

Morgan laughed and clapped Reid on the back. "Couldn't very well let you have all the fun stories, now could I?"

The house lights dimmed, indicating half time was over and the game would be starting again soon. "The game's back on." Reid said lamely, as he furiously thought of a way to wipe the smirk off his friend's face.

Another laugh escaped from Morgan. "Thank you Doctor Obvious."

The game ended, the home team had won by two goals. Reid still hadn't thought of way to get Morgan back but maybe he could keep him on his toes. When they found a hotel and checked in Reid turned to Morgan. "You know pay back's a bitch, right?"

"Dr. Reid, such language for an educated man such as yourself."

"Well, I was going to say 'comeuppance doth be a veritable she-dog' but I didn't think your intellect would understand it." Reid gave a small smile of victory.

"Oh, you think you got me do you? It just so happens that I know that is from Hamlet."

The smile vanished and was replaced with another glare. "Just you wait."

"I'm shaking in my boots Kid."

"It'll be when you least expect it."

"Mmmhmm. Sure."

"I'm going to tell Garcia you were mean to me while I was crippled."

"Please. I can handle a Garcia."

Reid grinned and held up his cell phone and hit a button. The last two sentences played back.

"You little sneak! You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll delete mine, if you delete yours."

"Same time?"

"On the count of three. One-two-three."

Neither of them pressed the button.

Morgan stuck out his hand. "A draw then?"

Reid nodded and shook the offered hand.

The two of them went to bed in high spirits.


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan had thoroughly enjoyed last night. It had probably been the best day he and Reid had since this journey had started. It didn't take long to get to the twin cities of Minnesota. "So, what's first?"

"Well, let's tour the mall. Then find a grocery store and we can take that picnic you suggested. Then I figure we can head for Madison Wisconsin, it's only four hours from here. We can get a hotel there."

"Okay." It didn't take too long find the Mall Of America. There were signs for it everywhere. It did take time to find a place to park, because the place was busy. They entered and the place was abuzz with activity and noise as people bustled along. "See a place you want to go into, just let me know."

Reid merely nodded. He was busy looking at everything around him.

"This place is bigger than I thought."

"Well, it's 4,200,000 square feet. That's 96.4 acres."

"Seems it'd have more floors than just three."

"Makes more sense to have a wide width and length as opposed to many levels."

It took a few hours to explore the entirety of the mall. Morgan took pictures and Reid asked questions about the mall that most workers didn't know the answer to. They left the mall and went got directions to a nearby Wal-Mart so they could stock up picnic supplies.

They got bread, peanut butter and jelly, chips, soda, potato salad, plastic eating utensils and even a basket and blanket to boot.

They drove to the park and found a shady tree to eat under. It was sunny but brisk. A little chilly for a picnic and they weren't surprised to be the only ones out and eating. Morgan spread the blanket out and Reid got out of the wheel chair so he could stretch out. Derek took the food out of the basket and placed in the center and then sat down opposite of Spencer. He couldn't help but comment as he watched Reid use a plastic knife to cut off the crust of bread. "There you go again with your weird eating habits."

"Your proclivity to comment on how I intake food is becoming quite predictable."

"Yeah well, maybe if you ate like a normal person I wouldn't give you such a hard time." Morgan went about preparing and eating his own food.

"I'm going to find something to nag you about incessantly and see how you like."

"Just like you got me back last night?"

"Hey, that was a draw remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan didn't like it being a draw. He wanted to _win_ , even if was just a childish game between the two of them.

"Your trying to think of new ways to torment me, aren't you?"

"The way you say it, you make it sound like I'm torturing you."

"You do know that torment and torture are synonyms right?"

"Whatever. The point is, you are having as much fun as I am. Which is the whole point of this road trip, so yes, I'm 'trying to think of new ways to torment you. You aren't the only one who can twist logic to their advantage." Morgan grinned.

"Fine, if you are going to be like that. Then I figure I'm one up on you. Remember when I switched your coffee?"

"That didn't count." Morgan replied, cursing the Kid's eidetic memory right about now.

"Why not?" Reid demanded.

"Well, we weren't playing until last night." Morgan didn't really expect that explanation to fly but he figured he might as well try.

"Balderdash. You just don't like losing."

"Fine. You're winning two to one but I haven't lost yet."

"Does that mean the draw is null and void then?"

"I suppose it does." Morgan had finished eating and so he laid down with his back on the blanket and hands behind his head as he looked up into the blue sky above. "Peaceful here." That peace was short-lived when he was pushed and then suddenly in motion and rolling down the hill they had been sitting on top of. "Reeeeid!" He screamed as he rolled and when he came to a halt at the bottom he could here Reid laughing at him. He yelled up to his friend. "Oh you think that's funny do you? Just you wait. You'll get yours." He wasn't really mad, just caught off guard. He got up, brushed himself off and trudged back up the hill.

"By the way, the score is now three to one. Looks like you'll be playing catch up now. Unless you want to admit defeat?"

"Never! I'm the master of tricks Kid, so get ready to play hardball. In the words of Bugs Bunny, 'Of course you know, dis means war.'" Morgan mimicked the cartoon character's voice.

"Actually it was line taken from Groucho Marx in the 1933 film, Duck Soup."

"Always have to correct me, don't you?"

"I'm not correcting you, I'm merely informing you of the proper information." Reid had finally finished himself and climbed back into the wheelchair.

"If I didn't think it'd have serious repercussions, I'd push your wheelchair down the hill and see how you like it." Morgan remarked as he went about cleaning up their spot and putting things away.

"Yeah, the laws of gravity, wheels and my cast would not work out so well for me if you pushed me down the hill." Reid replied, a little nervously.

"Oh come on Kid, I wouldn't do that. It isn't fun if the person get hurts." They went back to the car and were on the road again, heading for Wisconsin. Morgan was quiet in thought, as he contemplated his next move. He smiled at his idea but it would have to wait until they got to the hotel. As tempting as it was to make the vehicle exceed the speed, he didn't want a repeat of his ticket in Canada so he managed to control his anxious foot.

It was late evening by the time they got to Madison and settled down into a hotel for the night. Morgan was in the bathroom shaving when he screamed.

Reid shoved the door open in panic.

Morgan had his hand to his neck, red liquid oozing between his fingers.

Reid's eyes went wide with shock and he grabbed a towel.

Morgan started laughing and let go of his neck. "Gotcha! Totally had you. Two to three, sucker." He washed the ketchup from his hands.

"That wasn't funny! I thought you were really hurt!" Reid threw the towel he was holding at him.

"You'll laugh later, trust me." Morgan let the towel hit his face and then it dropped to the floor. "We had ketchup packets in the SUV and when I saw them, I came up with this. Kid, you should have seen your face."

"Yeah well, next time it could really happen and I won't believe you." Reid left the bathroom.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly be mad at me. I'm fine Reid. I didn't get mad at you when you shoved me down the hill."

"I'm not mad, but you did scare me."

"Look, admittedly I went a little far but no harm, no foul right?"

"Fine, two to three but unless you're lying unconscious next time I'm not going to rush to your aide." Reid gave a slight smile.

Morgan patted him on the back. "I'm tired from all the driving. Mind if we discuss what we are going to do in town tomorrow?"

"Sure, I hadn't thought about it yet anyway."

"Really? You usually have everything planned out to T."

"Been too busy making sure you don't do something devious."

Morgan smiled. "I'll see you in the morning Kid."


	18. Chapter 18

Reid had been having fun the last few days. Even getting his face painted hadn't been so bad. It felt good to be carefree for a little while. The job didn't offer that feeling nearly often enough. It was a nice change of pace. He had gotten up early that day, and was recalling what Wisconsin had to offer. He knew it had a free zoo, was known for having several live venues for local bands that play, a street for pedestrians only that were lined with shops, and at this time of year they had a folk dance festival. He'd come up with a vague plan but he'd talk it over with Morgan before finalizing anything.

While Morgan slept, Reid considered a prank or two but had opted not to. He thought about using permanent marker to draw on his face, but worried Morgan might wake up. Of course there was the hand in warm water trick, but that seemed kind of childish. Besides, he was winning. So, he got ready for the day instead.

When Reid finished in the bathroom, Morgan was up and about. "I think I have the next part of our trip set up."

"Cool. Let me get ready and we can discuss it over breakfast?"

"Sure." While Reid waited, he got out one of his books and began reading. He read about half of it by the time they were ready to go to breakfast.

Over a continental breakfast, Reid told Morgan about their options in Madison.

"Well, we haven't visited a zoo yet. So we should do that. Maybe see folk dancing." Morgan added his thoughts about it.

"You like folk dancing?"

"Better than shopping or listening to a band that probably sucks."

"Okay. Since we aren't doing much, do you want to skip staying in Madison? Chicago is only two and half hours from here. We could visit your family and stay with them for the night? We don't have to do tourist stuff, I've been there before and you grew up there so there really wouldn't be any point anyway."

"Yeah sure Kid. That'd be nice. Let me call my mom real quick and let her know we'll be coming." Morgan got up from the table and walked outside to make the call.

Reid ate his Cheerios as he waited. He eyed Morgan's breakfast sandwich and looked around for something to tamper with it. He found hot sauce on an empty table nearby and grabbed it. He opened it and sprinkled enough for an adverse taste but not enough to ruin the food completely. He put the bottle back on the table he found it and went about eating his Cheerios as if nothing had happened.

Morgan came back in and sat down. "Mom says it's cool." He picked up the sandwich and took a big bite. His face twisted into surprise after chewing for a bit. He tried to grab his glass of milk quickly, but succeeded only in knocking it over.

Reid had managed to only smile at Morgan's expression, but when the milk fell over he lost it and laughed heartily. The laughter was cut short, when Morgan threw Reid's glass of water in his face.

An all out food fight was the end result. They got kicked out of the hotel lobby, but not before they made a mess of themselves or the establishment. Both of them were laughing, as they went up to their room to get cleaned up.

Morgan left extra money for the restaurant at the lobby when they checked out. "So, I don't think the score has changed after this morning's fracas. Still two to three?"

"It should be four to two."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I got you with the hot sauce on your sandwich before the food fight."

Morgan pouted. " _Fine._ "

"For being the master of tricks, you sure aren't doing very well."

"Oh just you wait Pretty Boy, you'll get yours. Trust me."

"Yeah, well so far I'm winning so I'm not really worried about it." Reid couldn't help but rub it in.

Morgan huffed in response.

Reid went back to reading the book he started earlier that morning, to help pass time as they drove.

They acclimated themselves with Madison and found out the folk dancing wouldn't be until later in the day, so they went to the zoo first.

They saw many different animals while there. When they got to the aquarium Morgan gave Reid a wicked grin. "You're lucky you are in a wheelchair Kid."

"I am?"

"If you weren't, I'd throw you into the water with sharks."

"Sharks? I thought it wasn't funny if people got hurt?"

"For you, I'm seriously considering it."

"You're just mad because I'm beating you."

"Mmm," was the only response Morgan gave.

Neither one had come up with a trick to play while they were at the zoo.

Since they had eaten while at the zoo, they got directions to the festival with folk dancers would be.

Most of dances were of European origin but a few were Asian. Reid found the clog dancing to be the most interesting to watch. The dancers with swords were also a fascinating sight to behold.

Both were so entranced by the different intricate dances, neither of them even bothered contemplating a trick.

They were back on the road, heading for Chicago.

"My mom says she has food for us there, so we can eat when we get there." Morgan spoke after awhile of driving.

"Sure. It'll be nice to have a home cooked meal for once."

"Assuming you'll eat anything."

"Are you back on that again? I thought maybe we were over that?"

"Never Kid."

"It was worth a shot."

Morgan smiled. "A shot in the dark, maybe."

"Isn't that a song?"

"Did you just get a pop culture reference?"

"I guess so. Sort of. I don't know who sang it or when the song was made, but I think I recall hearing in the radio before."

"Next time, just say yes."

"Garcia said that to me once. She asked if I made a joke and I said no."

Morgan laughed. "Man, I miss being home. Don't get me wrong Kid, this has turned out to be a pretty fun trip but I cannot wait to get back to my apartment and sleep in my own bed."

"You do realize, you'll be going back to work once we get there? So, I don't know how much sleeping in your own bed you will actually get to do."

"Speaking of work, I wonder how the team is getting along without us."

"Think Strauss is going with them on cases?"

Morgan groaned. "God, I hope not. That woman has no business being in the field. The team's better off just being short two people."

"She isn't that bad. She has a hard job."

"Please, Reid, tell me you are not on her side."

"I'm not on anyone's side."

"Kid, she suspended us over bullshit."

"Technically we broke protocol."

"I guess," Morgan muttered.

"Besides, if she hadn't then you wouldn't have been able to take me on my very first road trip."

"I suppose so, still pisses me off though. Hey, what exactly did you say when she interviewed you anyway?"

Reid shrugged. "I told her the truth."

"Nothing more to it than that, huh?"

"Not really. Maybe she didn't like what I had to say, but it was all true."

"Strauss doesn't like to hear anything that doesn't fit her needs."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Do you?"

Reid shrugged again. "Admittedly, she isn't my favorite person but I don't hate her. I guess I'm more indifferent about her than anything."

"Let's talk about something else. Thinking of Strauss, makes me want to punch something."

"Well, how about what kind of food your mom cooks?"

"You know, normal stuff."

"It's been pretty well established that you and I have different tastes in food, but I promise I'll be a good guest and at least try whatever once."

"Good. I'd hate to have to break your other leg if you disrespected my mother."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "You should look into taking anger management."

"Hah. Yeah right Kid."

Reid smiled at the thought of Morgan taking an anger management class. He picked up his book once more, and read in silence the rest of the way to Chicago.


	19. Chapter 19

While Reid read on the drive to Chicago, Morgan tried to come up with new ways to get back at his friend. He was losing damn it, and Derek Morgan never lost at anything _ever_. A few things went through his head but none satisfied his almost sense of blood lust at their game. He was determined to win before they got back home.

Home. Morgan didn't visit Chicago as much as he should or would like, but that was just part of the job. He followed I-90 most of the way until he got into an area he was familiar with, and then opted to take the back roads back home.

They pulled into the drive and a scheme began to formulate in his head, a slow smirk spreading onto his lips as he cut the engine. It would take some work on his part, but he was pretty sure he would be able to pull it off. He'd wait until they left his mother's house though. She would have a fit, if she was there when he did what he planned.

They got out of the car and while on the way to the front door Morgan spoke. "Hey, no tricks at my mom's. It'd just get me in trouble."

"You're afraid of your Mom?"

"Hey, you would be too if you grew up in this house. Tough but good mom."

"You said, _you'd_ get in trouble. So, what's stopping me again?"

Morgan slapped Reid's arm playfully. "You do and I'll make you pay."

"Yeah, that's worked out real well for you so far." Reid gave a grin and shoved back it his friend's arm.

The two began shoving and hitting each other, all in good fun of course. The door opened and his sister Desiree looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. "Boys behave or Mom will have a conniption."

"See, I told you Kid."

"Fine. A truce for now then."

Morgan nodded and then gave his sister a hug. They followed her into the living room. No introduction was needed because his family had met Reid when the team had come to prove he hadn't killed three children.

Morgan supposed the real reason he didn't make it back to Chicago often was because of all the painful memories it had. Seeing his father shot, Carl Buford, just growing up here period. He pushed the ghosts of his past aside, and took a seat on the couch. The smells from the kitchen wafted towards him and it smelled heavenly. Anything his mother cooked would be a nice change from the monotony of food from the road.

The two of them visited with Morgan's sisters, while the food finished cooking.

"Guys, you remember Reid?"

"Last time I was here, your sisters told me how you talked about me all the time." Reid glanced over to Morgan with a small smirk.

Morgan glanced at his sisters. "Well, I talk about everyone on the team."

"Not like you do about Spencer," Desiree said and Sarah nodded in agreement.

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"I'm going to see if Mom needs help in the kitchen." Morgan muttered more incoherent words, as he walked away he could hear the three of them laughing. _Laugh now while you can Pretty Boy. You just wait, you'll get yours._ He smiled and hugged his mother when he saw her. "Need help with anything?"

"Well, Lord knows you can't cook. So, set the table."

"I can cook…just not well…" Morgan shrugged as he got out the plates and silverware.

"How are you doing? With everything that has happened, I've been worried sick about you."

"Mom, I'm fine. Admittedly, it was a little scary there for awhile but we made it. This trip is helping a lot. Wasn't sure it would, but its turning out to be pretty therapeutic."

"That's good. How's your friend doing?"

"It was rough at first but he's doing all right. I think he's going to be okay." Morgan finished setting the table, and removed a chair to make room for Reid. "Anything else I can do?" He asked his mother as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Just let everyone know it's ready."

Morgan nodded and walked back into the living room. The three of them were still laughing. _Probably talking about me_ , he thought to himself. "Dinner's ready." He then helped his mother put the food on the table. He took a seat next to Reid.

They ate for a bit and finally Morgan's mother turned her attention to Reid. "Is my baby boy taking good care of you?"

Morgan had to bite his tongue to avoid groaning out loud at being called 'baby boy'. Just what he needed, something else for Reid to tell the team.

"Yes ma'am-"

"Please, call me Fran."

"Although, one time he did throw water on my face."

"Derek Morgan!" Fran squealed.

His sisters busted out in laughter.

Morgan glared daggers at Reid. "Mom, we were just joking around."

"I don't want to hear any excuses young man."

Again, Morgan bit his tongue but kicked Reid under the table.

Reid grinned but said nothing more.

The rest of dinner consisted of small talk and catching up. When the table was cleared, Morgan washed the dishes and Reid dried them.

"You do know, I'm going to kill you now right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, yeah. You are going to make me pay. I get it. I'm just waiting for you to actually follow through."

"It's coming, trust me."

"I'll believe it when it happens."

"Hey Kid, how far until the next stop you want to make?"

"About four hours. Thought we could stop in Toledo, Ohio."

"Is there anything to do there?"

"Yeah. The very first building to ever be completely covered in glass was constructed there."

"We're stopping in the middle of The Bible Belt to look at a glass building?"

"The term 'Bible Belt' was thought to be first used by the journalist H. L. Mencken in 1924."

"Okay, okay. We can go visit the glass building. I thought we could leave tonight, since it isn't too late?"

"You don't want to stay with your family?"

"And have the four of you gang up on me all night? No thank you."

Reid smiled. "For a guy who dishes it out as much as you do, you don't take it very well do you?"

"I can take it just fine."

"Fine. We'll leave tonight. But I'll let you break the news to your mom."

"Thanks for that."

After the dishes were done, Morgan and Reid said good bye and hit the road once more.


	20. Chapter 20

Reid was awoken in the middle of the night by movement and noise. "Morgan?" He asked sleepily, as he shifted towards the disturbance.

"Oh hey Kid. Sorry if I woke you. Just go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"Nothing. I dropped something and went to look for it, and ran into your wheelchair instead."

Reid flipped the light on. "There, now you can see. Hey…what are you doing with that wrench?"

"Would you look at that, I found it."

With suspicion, Reid sat up and inspected the scene more closely. "You're tampering with my wheelchair? Is this how you were planning on getting me back?"

"I…uh…well…that is…that…oh fine, you caught me." Morgan pouted.

Reid raised his eyebrows. "And exactly what were you doing?"

"I was loosening one of the wheels, so the next time you tried to use it the wheel would fall off."

"You do realize that could have had painful consequences for me…right?"

Morgan sighed. "I guess. I just…I don't like losing damn it."

"You're a sore loser."

"I am not."

"You sound like a five year old."

"Shut up, Reid."

"Point and case." Reid was unable to resist pushing his friend a little more.

"Fine. You win. Game over. Now go back to sleep." Morgan got up from the floor, flicked the light off, and plopped into bed.

"Come on, you can't possibly be mad?"

Morgan sighed. "I'm not mad at you, no. Just mad I had to admit defeat."

"Morgan, if you hadn't admitted defeat I would have become very suspicious of you and probably very paranoid for the remainder of the trip."

"Kid, if I'd have known that I would have given up a long time ago just to watch you squirm."

"Speaking of being paranoid, did you fix my wheel before you got into bed?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see in the morning."

"Morgan, that's not funny. Seriously, is it fixed or not?"

"Get some sleep Reid."

Reid frowned, going over what had just happened in his head. He was fairly certain, Morgan _hadn't_ fixed the wheelchair. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. He'd worry about it in the morning. He drifted back to sleep and dreamed that night.

The dream eventually woke Reid, because he fell out of bed. Luckily, he landed on his side that wasn't mangled. The jolt made him wake with a scream and a light turned on immediately.

"Reid, you okay?"

"It was just a dream, I'm fine."

"Nightmare?"

"No. Just had the feeling of falling in my dream and next thing I know, I'm on the floor." Reid glanced at the clock. It was just after six in the morning. No point in trying to go back to sleep now. "I'm just going to get ready for work." He resituated himself on the floor and then began to get in the wheelchair.

"Kid wait!" Morgan said, as he scrambled out of bed and almost tripped on the leg at the end of the bed.

"What?"

"I don't think I fixed the wheel from before."

Reid couldn't help but smile broadly.

Morgan eyed him. "You fell out of bed on purpose didn't you?"

"That I did. Oh and its five to two now."

"Okay. You know what? You win this battle but not the war. When I teach you self defense, I'll make you pay. Then we'll see who has the last laugh." Morgan tightened the wheel.

Reid smiled despite the threat and once the wheel was on properly, he hoisted himself into it.

The two got ready for the day, had breakfast, and then got directions to the building constructed of glass. It wasn't that big and wouldn't have taken that long to tour, but Morgan was taking pictures. Reid didn't mind waiting, and he enjoyed the interesting architecture the building displayed.

On the way out Morgan turned his attention to Reid. "So what next Kid?"

Reid offered a half shrug. "Get some lunch and head home? It's an eight hour drive, if you're up to. Unless there is something you want to see before we reach Quantico?"

Morgan shook his head. "I'm good. Home is fine with me. It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed again."

They went to Taco Bell for lunch.

"So, did you have fun?" Morgan asked, between bites of his taco.

"Mostly, yeah. I wasn't sure about this trip at first but it turned out all right. Thanks. For everything."

"Hey, no problem Kid. It was a pleasure, even if you did beat me at my own game."

"I thought the war wasn't over?"

Morgan smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Reid smiled back. "I guess I will. But I'll be ready for you."

"It'll be when you least expect it."

"A-hah! I knew it, you are plotting something."

Morgan shrugged with faked innocence.

After eating, they headed southeast to Virginia. The drive was more or less uneventful and eventually the familiar terrain came into view. Morgan helped Reid get into his apartment and unpacked. He then left for his own place, leaving Reid alone. It was weird and the apartment felt empty and it was very quiet. After having someone to talk to for so long, being alone was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
